Lyrical Nanoha Robot Wars: INNONCENT
by The Hotblooded Author
Summary: What happens when you cross Nanoha Innoncent with Super Robot Wars? WHO GIVES A SHIT, WATCH ME AS I DO THE BANPRESTO!
1. STAGE 1: The Steel Messiah

**__**WARNING:**__** ** **Due to the fact that this site is being a piece of shit again, reviews may not show up in the "reviews" section. So, if you didn't see your review on that section, you can PM me directly, and i'll try to fix any problems that you guys might have.****

* * *

 ** _ _ **Author's Note:**__** ** **Hey there!****

 ** **...I don't know what to say, actually. Here's a stupid fanfic I write, but since you guys are the readers, the amount of stupid might be different subjectively. So, Nanoha x SRW, Nanoha getting Zeorymer, Fate getting a black Shin Getter 1, Dearche getting an edgier Valsion, allofthismighttakeplaceinPlaneptuneidon'tknow, and I'll provide stat sheets, and you guys can post mech suggestions, too! (warning: too much OC Gundam Wing or Gundam 00 mechs might create a very pissed off Hotblooded Author)****

 ** **Keep in mind, I don't do wish-fulfillment Mary Sue characters. So any of you want those, go watch ANY modern A-1 Picture's LN adaptation or Gundam-Knighr Chris' fanfics. Kirito and InsertNameHere!Mary Sue should serve your purpose well.****

 ** **PS: In-dialouge, names will still follow the Western-Eastern naming positioning correctly, while names in narrative will be set to Western order for ease of reading on the Western viewers' side.****

 ** **With that note...****

* * *

 ** **LYRICAL NANOHA ROBOT WARS INNONCENT****

* * *

 ** **CHAPTER 01: ReRise, UP!****

* * *

 _Summer 20XX..._

 _A new hope arrived in the gaming industry..._

 _A game about robots fighting under the control of the player..._

 _It was known as..._

 _Megama-_

 ***THWACK!*** _OUCH! SCREW YOU, WHITE VIT-I MEAN BLANC!_

 _* ahem *_

 _It was known as..._

 _Brave Duel._

 _"TELL ME WHAT DOES POT OF GREED DO!?"_

 _Can you readers ignore this narrator and his problems, please?_

* * *

"Come on! We've still got a long way to go!" Arisa Bannings, a (strawberry) blond girl with emerald green eyes shouted.

"Hurry up, Nanoha-chan~" Suzuka Tsukimura, a girl with long blue hair, called.

"Wait up, guys~" Nanoha Takamachi, the aforementioned girl, replied as she was catching up to her two friends.

It was opening day for the new VR game, Brave Duel, that everybody has been waiting for. It is not known for certain how many of them were fan of a certain teen novel that involved VR gaming, a shitty author avatar and one of anime's best (even if misused) female character. But we can all be sure that the amount is enough to invoke a certain meme.

Nonetheless, the game was still a marvel of modern engineering. Utilizing the Drift technology that was made to control mechanical humanoid bodies, the game can simulate the feeling of actually piloting a 50-ton warmachine (thankfully without the neural load) and the physics (or anti-physics, whenever it has anything to do with a Super Robot) behind it, yet maintain the (subjective) simplicity of playing an RPG game. The most marvelous breakthrough was the fact that for such a large game, it didn't require any in-game purchases at all! And we all thought only Nintendo can pull that off!

The three girls that we were focusing on before that little exposition are a trio of friends, who are all 4th year student in class 1 of Kansei Private Elementary School, with math teacher Amuro Ray as their homeroom teacher. Aside from now having the line "THIS FORMULA ISN'T JUST FOR SHOW!" burn itself into their minds through repetition, the girls are all wonderful people, mentored by wonderful teachers.

"We're finally here." Arisa said. "Hmm, this is the place! Hobby Shop T&H!"

Standing in front of them was a gigantic building. It was truly oversized for an hobby shop, and you would've been forgiven if you were to mistake this place for a miny-mall. The girls all let out the appropriate respond: "It's huge!"

Arisa was al giddy with excitement. "I can't wait to go check out that awesome mecha game right now!"

Suzuka and Nanoha was more composed. Nanoha addressed the first obvious issue "It might be hard to find it. After all, the place IS really big."

"Maybe we should ask one of the shop's assistant to help us find where it is." Suzuka added.

In a corner, a short girl with blond hair decorated with two ribbons was watching, her mouth slightly agape with joy. She immediately jumped out to greet the three girls

 **BGM: My Little Tromb-**

 _not yet._

 _ **BGM: The narrator is an asshole.**_

"Welcome to T&H~ ! Are you looking for something? Onee-san will show you there!"

The girl wouldn't have had any problem replying to that greeting... if the girl in front of them wasn't about half a head shorter than them and was grinning happily. Arisa dragged Suzuka closer to discuss in private

"She's wearing an apron with the store logo on it, so she MIGHT be a store assistant. But she seems a bit younger than us..."

"Maybe she's...the daughter of the owners? I heard that people in a position of high power or is related to one often have rather high self-esteem... Like you, for examp-"

"H-Hey! When did I became the subject of discussion here?!"

As the two girl was talking, the petite blond girl tugged on Nanoha's sleeves slightly

"I'm Alicia! Alicia Testarossa. What's your name?"

"Huh?" Nanoha fumbled, as she was caught by surprise "Uh...er, umm..."

"I'm Takamachi Nanoha. Nice to meet you, Alicia-chan."

Alicia smiled brightly "Nanoha, right? What are you girls here for today?" she asked.

Arisa was the first to reply "I wanted to check out this awesome brand-spankin'-new VR game I heard about... Oh, and I'm Arisa Bannings."

Suzuka followed up "My name is Tsukimura Suzuka. Would you happen to know where we can find it?"

"Oh, thaaat! Well floopity doo-dah, you should've said it sooner!"

* * *

 _A while later..._

"Our store most famous VR game is set up on the top floor. It's called Brave Duel!" Alicia then showed them the massive room with a ton of people surrounding what seems to be a big transparent box. Around the machine were a series of tubes (hopefully it isn't the physical manifestation of the Internet)

Arisa exclaimed "There's so many people here. This game must be _really_ famous."

Suzuka added "Seriously...I haven't seen this many people since the premier of that Gunpla game..."

Nanoha asked "What kind of game is it?".

"It's a game where you are put in a virtual cockpit of your choice, whether it's a motion-sensing cockpit or a regular one, of a machine selected to fit you through our complicated algorithms."

"I-It's seems complicated. Will we be able to play it?" Suzuka asked. She was met with Alicia's peppy reply.

"Don't you worry a bit! My sister is GREATASTIC at the game! Just give it a go!"

"Well then, Alicia-chan, can you show us how to play?" Nanoha asked.

"Sure thing! But i'm going to need a helper..." She then turned over to one of the store's assistant. "Amyyy!" Alicia hollered, which got the girl's attention.

"Yesss? Amy here, at your service!" The assistant introduced herself.

Alicia then introduced the trio "This is Arisa, Suzuka and Nanoha. They want to try out Brave Duel!"

"Hiiiiiii~" the trio greeted.

"Oooh! What enthusiastic kids! Nice job, Alicia-chan!" Amy then exchanged hi-five and thumbs-up with Alicia, with both of them grinning happily.

"I want you to help me show 'em around, is that OK?" Alicia inquired

"No problem! I'm free right now." The energetic assistant replied.

"Awesometacular! Then the two of us can show you everything! So listen closely, girls! " Alica said, which was met meet a collective 'YEEEEAH!'

"First thing first, everybody gets one of these. "

Each of the girls was given a small USB-like device (albeit with much prettier decorations) and a deck holder that seems to be able to fit a 40-card deck. Whether or not the cards can be play on motorcycles is uncertain.

"The small flash drive is called a 'Data Cartridge'. It acts as your player identification and keeps a record of your data. It's very important! The deck holder is called a 'Duel Holder', which is used to keep your mech's ability and weapon skills. Think of it as skill tree, but the skill on there can be customized to your liking!" Alicia explained.

Amy then chimed in "And you know the best part?"

Followed by Alicia "You get both of them for free (amount of free giveaways are limited, only 77 set remains) as part of our grantastic opening celebration! In return, I hope you'll come and play a lot! That'd make onee-san very happy! "

"Thank you!" Nanoha exclaimed in joy.

"Since they make money of playtime per individual using the free ad that is basically the whole game for the various company that make mech-related content, which sorta reminds me of Youtube's monetization methods a bit, they can easily pick up new customers and profit from them... such a smart business move..."

"Arisa-chaaan." Suzuka tried snapping Arisa out of her deduction mantra.

But all of their their attention was caught after one single phrase was uttered:

 **"GETTER SPARK!"**

All of them turned over to a screen, which was currently showing a gigantic black and yellow robot with bulky shoulders, a black and red cape and what seems like a 20-foot (in-game) tomahawk-like weapon in it's hand. It's opponent, what seems to be an airplane with legs and arms, was trying to get away from the black and yellow machine that was at least twice as big as the airplane mech was.

"Guh! I'll try THIS, then! Barret Shoot!" A voice, presumably the voice of the airplane mech's pilot, shouted, followed by what seems to be multiple glowing projectile from it's railgun-like arm...Only for each and every round to be cut down by the tomahawk-wielding Super Robot. The black menace then raised it pointing finger towards the sky, which conducted lightning from the black clouds above. The pilot of the airplane mech seems to have realized what is happening, and tried desperately to raise some sort of barrier around the airplane mech.

"Oh cra-"

"SHIN THUNDER CRASH!"

[Warp Field, raised]

 ***BOOM***

The thunderbolt struck the barrier, which raised up a cloud of smoke. After the cloud cleared, the airplane mech was heavily damaged, with gaps and exposed electronics on the surface of it's armor, with the right arm completely blown of during the raising of the barrier. Before the pilot of the unfortunate aerial assfagot can catch a breath, he saw electricity starts cracking around the black mech's belly button, followed by a calm, yet strong and determined female voice from the black mech.

"Built-in Attack, Trigger! Elemental Boost, Type-L!

 **GETTER SMASHER!"**

A gigantic golden beam of energy struck the airplane mech and quickly ended the match. The girls was in awe.

"Ah, that must be an exhibition match. Looks like my sis' Super Robot still got it~ " Alicia chirped happily.

"S-She won..." Arisa was in a lost for words.

"...even though she was up against an adult!" Suzuka was also similarly amazed. Amy took this chance to gloat a bit "She's our ace~ we're so proud of her! Isn't she cool?"

Nanoha was looking at the pilot of the mech, now shown through the "cockpit view". She was a girl with blond hair tied into twin ponytail with black ribbons. Her pilot outfit was...special, to say the least.

Nanoha was totally in love with her

'datbootydatbootydatbootydatbootyholycrapthatperfect77/10bootydatbootydatbootydatbooty'

Alicia noticed the obvious yuri-riffic gaze that Nanoha was giving the pilot of the black Getter machine. "It looks pretty fun, right? "

"Yeah!" Nanoha replied happily.

 _After a bit of data gathering..._

"These 'Card Loader' machines are pretty amazing!" Arisa exclaimed.

"With only the player's birthdate, bloodtype, sex and a Myers Briggs test, this machine can put together the perfectastic matching skill set and machine for the player!" Alicia explained.

"Nanoha-chan! Can you please show us your card?" Suzuka asked politely.

"Ah, here. It's..."

* * *

 **Nanoha Takamachi**

 **[Nature: Hard Worker] [Melee: 135] [Ranged: 145] [Defense: 135] [Skill: 170] [Evasion:175] [Accuracy:180] [SP:50]**

 **Skills:**

 **-Prevail LV6**

 **-Focus**

 **Spirit Commands: [Focus:10] [Sense:20] - - - -**

 **Spirit Commands remaining: [Spirit:40] [Guard:25] [Valor:40] [Zeal:60]**

 **Terrain: A-S/G-A/W-B/S-A**

* * *

It was a image of Nanoha, apparently holding some kind of magic staff (though the genre savvy would call it a "Mega Beam Cannon in disguise"), with data box overlayed upon the edges of the card. On the back was a generic red nebula-hurricane thing with a magical circle and the word "Brave Duel" overlayed upon it.

"That's your most fundamental card: your Personal Card. In BD, the skills and statistics of your character- also known as your 'Avatar' -are influenced by this card. The "N+" thing in the corner of the card is the "Card Rank", which indicates the power of a card. There are four ranks: "N", "N+", "R", "R+". It is rumored that there are higher ranks, but I have never seen anyone with one, though.

Also, remember that N cards are pretty much just cards for collection or cosmetic changes. Most card you use to fight will be N+ or above." Amy explained.

Alicia continued "Also, as you win matches and defeat foes, you will get PP-short for "Pilot Points"- to purchase skills and increase your stats. Also, if you combine other cards together, it will create cards with higher ranks and different abilities. Through raising your stats and fusing your cards, you can win games much more easily!

Now...I think it's time for you girls to meet your mechs in the game. You all look like you can't wait! " As Alicia finished her little intro, the girls looked like they are about to combust with joy.

* * *

 _After a load more technobabbles..._

"So girls, ready to step into the world of chicks diggin' giant robots?" Alicia asked. The trio are currently in some sort of virtual hangar, pointing out towards what seems to be a desert.

"Ready!" Nanoha replied in her Grungust Type 2 – a Super Robot built with a transforming function that stood over 50 meters tall. It got two gigantic jet engines in it's shoulders, a bulky, cartoony build and a white and blue color scheme.

"If my mech have an extensive audio system, I'm in!" Arisa cheered within her Gespensts MkII Type SA – a Real Robot built for melee combat, and it just happens to possesses a... "interesting" attack, along with it's red and pink coloration. It got a pointy horn for decoration, a somewhat thick build and two sets of Plasma Stakes on it's arms.

"I'm ready if everyone else is ready." Suzuka said calmly within her Huckebein MkII – a Real Robot that have a strong emphasis on long-range assault and a look that basically invites Sunrise to throw at least 100 DMCA take down notice at it's face. The Titan-esque dark blue and purple color scheme doesn't help.

 **"READY...**

 **...SET...**

 **...GOOOOO...SHOOOOT!"**

With a shout, Alicia pulled the lever and launched the mechs into the desert battlefield. The mech was launched into the battlefield rather roughly, so the cockpit shook a bit. The girls was caught by surprise by the realism from the simulator. Then they saw the environment outside the cockpit, felt the heat of the sun that are being remedied by the temperature control in the cockpit, and felt the slight rumble of the machines that they were piloting on the ground.

"W-Whoa!" Arisa almost jumped out of her seat from the initial shock.

"Amazing!" Suzuka was amazed when the contents of the panels in the cockpit changed rapidly after receiving the new data in it's surrounding.

"So THAT what BM Selector does..." Nanoha muttered to herself as she played around with the BM Selector- short for "Background Music Selector" -and discovered a few cool tracks "Hey, this is Amuro-sensei's ringtone!" Nanoha commented as she select the track named "MSG:CC- MAIN TITTLE".

 **BGM: MAIN TITTLE**

"So, how is the Drift percentage, girls?" Amy asked.

Arisa remembered seeing one of those military documentary during the older days when the Drift was in army use and tried copying one of the reports, complete with faux-American accent and magnificent Engrish "LOCCENT, two hemisphere calibrated, Drift's holding strong at 80% and fluid synapse system currently stable with Grade A flow strength."

"When did we become the PPDC?" Amy helpfully pointed out. Alicia, however, played along

"Fufufu, this is Marshal Testarossa speaking. Pilots, please refer to your top-secret "Intelligent Devices" for further instruction on what to do." Alicia then tried furrowing her brows and frowning to emulate a military hard-liner, but only ended up looking more adorable as a result.

"Okayyyy? Now, how do I-"

 **[Do not worry.]** A mechanical voice spoke up, originating from the staff that lies in the middle of the dashboards. Nanoha curiosity for the object raised at she thought it was only a decoration of some sort.

 **[Hello, Nanoha. Welcome to the world of Brave Duel. People calls me the Pok-Sorry, wrong file loaded.]**

"H-Hello..." She's taking the whole "talking magical staff" pretty well, don't you think?

 **[I'm RH-01, your man-machine control translation interface, or Device. Shall I guide you through my basic operations?"**

"Y-Yes, please!" Nanoha replied enthusiastically.

 **[Your mech possesses a aerial mode. After engaging it, you can move the unit through a Ace Combat-esque control scheme. If later on, you somehow managed to equip a flight-enabling parts on the mech, the control scheme will be automatically switch to an Armored Core-like one, which isn't too different from the current control scheme]**

"I-It seems kind of difficult. I'm not as good at Ace Combat as I am with Armored Core's aerial units." Nanoha exclaimed

"You beat me at least 10 times in Ace Combat 2, you know!" Arisa shouted, probably because she don't want the person beating her to put herself down. Then, her lost would seems infinitely more shameful.

"L-Let me try..." Nanoha said at she had the hulking machine run forward to gain momentum for a jump, then triggered the transformation mid-jump, with the mech's legs doing the split, the arm fold back into the shoulder engines and the head lowered. Before gravity can even call the gigantic hunk of metal down, the thrusters came to life, boosting the mech into the air. In no time at all, Nanoha's Grungust Type 2 was flying freely through the sky in it's G-Hawk configuration.

"Nanoha-chan can already fly! That's so cool!" Arisa exclaimed. Meanwhile, Suzuka was looking over her mechs Isometric Radar Interface. "Hmm...So, enemy units will be marked with a red cursor when selected, while allied units will be marked with green cursors and neutrals will be marked yellow, right?"

 **[That is correct. You learn quickly, Suzuka]** Suzuka's Device, a glove with claw fingers, commented.

Just at that moment, Arisa has finally mastered the basic combat commands "There's "Attack/Counter", "Guard" and "Evade", right?"

 **[Yeah! Get 'em, Arisa!]** Arisa's Device, a whip-like sword that also manifested itself as her mech's weapon, cheered. Then, the head of Arisa's Gespenst turned upwards at the G-Hawk's direction, it's visor seemingly gleeming in the sunlight.

"Awwright, I'm coming for you now, Nanoha!"

Nanoha was suprised "Eh? Whaaaa?! Wait a second, Arisa-chan!"

"There's no stopping me now! I've already pulled the trigger..." The Gespenst charged up it's Flame Whip. The hilt throw out a spent catridge, raising up a bit of smoke. The blade suddenly changed it's color from orange into a vivid crimson color.

"Lash out like a whip... then SLICE!" The Gespenst swung it's Flame Whip, sending a wave of flame at the G-Hawk...only for the wave to miss the gigantic airplane completely.

"Jeez, Arisa-chan! That's dangerous!" Nanoha cried. The Gespenst stomping it's feet angrily should be a clear indication of Arisa's current mood. So too was the case the countless slash from the Flame Whip. Thankfully, none of the attacks hit, as Arisa continuously telling Nanoha to stay still so she can hit her. Frustrated over the chain of misses that probably raised her Will up to 130 already, Arisa have her Gespenst draw all 5 of it's Plasma Cutter along side the Flame Whip.

"Sure-kill technique! Flamvell Talon!" Arisa shouted, followed by the Gespenst slashing all of it's melee weaponry at the G-Hawk, sending a storm of fiery death at the flying machine. "Followed by this! Mega Blaster" The Gespenst chest immediately open up to reveal a cannon that unleashes a gigantic beam of energy.

 ****BOOM**** "Maaaaybe I went a bit overboard." Arisa wondered, her Gespenst scratching the back of it's head. As the smoke cleared, she saw Suzuka's Huckebein standing in front of the G-Hawk, it's left hand stretched out and conjuring up what seems to be an ice barrier.

Don't worry, I'll pull up the ban list if she try to summon Brionac or Trisula. Maybe Gungnir too.

"Jeez. Stop that, Arisa-chan." Suzuka said, her Not-A-Gundam still holding up it's barrier and hovering in mid-air. Apparently, Suzuka got the [Type R] model that comes with a built-in flight capability.

"B-But it's a FIGHTING GAME! WE CAN HAVE PRACTICE MATCH, Y'KNOW?!" Arisa desperately tries to justify herself.

 **[Those two seems to have special attributes on their cards]** RH-01 commented.

"Attributes?" Nanoha asked

 **[In their cases, they got the Fire and Ice attribute. They should have a good connection, whether as allies or rivals. If they were to obtain an Elemental Machine, their attributes will be further enhanced]** The Device explained as Arisa's [Type SA] tried furiously to hit the now grounded Huckebein with her Flame Whip, but barely any attack landed a hit, and any that did bounced off the ice barriers- i swear I'm not ACTIVELY trying to make a YGO joke here.

Nanoha asked enthusiastically "Do I have a special attribute ?"

 **[No.]**

"None...at all?" Nanoha was dejected, the feeling of inadequacy raising inside of her heart.

 **[However...The way you evaded your friend's attack and controlled your machine in the air earlier was magnificent, worthy of your S-rank in the "Aerial" terrain type. You may have a special gift for flying. ]**

"A special gift for flying? Thank you, um...RH-01. It's kinda hard to say your name."

 **[Is it?]**

"You're RH, so... How about I call you Raising Heart?"

 **[Thank you for the wonderful name. I hope I can serve you well, Nanoha]**

"Yeah! Thank you too, Raising Heart!" Nanoha said happily.

 **[In any case, your play time is not unlimited (we still need to make money somehow), so you should play with your friends soon]** Raising Heart said. Just then, a stream of light came from the sky and crashed down onto the ground, getting the girls attention. There was a holographic sign saying "A new challenger appears!" above were the light landed. As the dust cleared, they all saw the heavy object that landed...

|The Alteisen pierce its way into the field!|

 **BGM: Iron Beowulf**

Standing slightly taller than the Arisa's [Gespenst MkII Type SA] was a red machine. It have a horn that seems a bit bigger than the Type SA's, suggesting functionalities other than "looking cool", complemented with two gigantic shoulders that look likes it's hiding something, while the left arm was equipped with a three-barreled machine gun and the right arm was holding a hammer.

The bulky design and the big honking calf suggest it was a Gespenst, but instead of spotting the slightly feminine red-pink colors of Arisa's Gespenst, it spots a red, white and black color scheme. It also loaded to the brim with an insane (as in, "you have to be mentally unstable to equip this much") amount of thrusters. It looks like a Real Robot that was trying to outdo a Super Robot...

...and it succeeded. Well, in the intimidation factor, at least so far.

"Never seen you guys before. Are you guys game testers?" a voice came from the angry-looking crimson rhino stag beetle mech, which was a bit off-puting when that voice sounded like a young grade schooler's voice.

None of them know the event that was about to transpire on this battlefield...

* * *

 **Mech statistics:**

 **Black Shin Getter**

 **Type: AirGround**

 **HP: 7700**

 **EN: 240**

 **Mobility: 130**

 **Armor: 1000**

 **Movement: 8**

 **Size: L**

 **A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A**

 **Ability:**

 **+Sonic Move - (120) 50% chance of dodging any atacks**

* * *

 **Description: Fate Testarossa custom machine, created using mixed parts between a Shin Getter Robo and a Dynamic General Guardian unit, which allows for high mobility for an L-sized Super Robot and decent HP, but sacrificed what little remaining armor that the Shin Getter 1 has, along with the "Open Get" and "Mach Special" abilities. When using in tandem with Fate's [Lightning] attribute, the machine's full power is unleashed.**

* * *

 **Attacks:**

 **Plasma Lancer /(p)/R/2900/2~4/AM:10/+30hit/+35%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **Getter Bardiche /(p)/M/3200/1~3/-/+45hit/+40%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **Getter Smasher /-/R/3600/2~6/EN:30/+25hit/+10%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **Piercing Lancer/(p)/(Barrier Break)/M/4200/ 1 /EN:40/+10hit/+00%crt/ W:110/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **Shin Thunder Crash /-/ALL/R/4800/2~7/EN:60/+20 hit/+25%crt/ W:120/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **Jet Zanber /(p)/M/5400/1~4/EN:80/+30hit/+20%crt/ W:130/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

* * *

 **Fate Testarossa**

 **[Nature: Strong] [Melee: 145] [Ranged: 142] [Defense: 100] [Skill: 183] [Evasion:186] [Accuracy:177] [SP:77]**

 **Skills:**

 **-Prevail LV7**

 **-Counter LV7**

 **-Hit & Away**

 **-In-fight LV3**

 **Spirit Commands: [Sense:10] [Accel:5] - - - -**

 **Spirit Commands remaining: [Focus:10] [Valor:40] [Spirit:35] [Assult: 20]**

 **Terrain: A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Aaaaand that's it for the first chapter! Please bear with me here because this is only the first chapter, and setting all of this stuff up takes only a bit of time, so please wait for the next chapter, where we'll see the battle between the trio of SRW F iconic originals going up against the bastard child of a red Gespenst and Goldymarg!**

 **Also, thanks for reading, please share this story with other people if you enjoy it, and as always...**

 **I will see YOU...in the next chapter!**


	2. STAGE 2: Awaken, White Devil

__**Author's Note:**__ ** **'Sup, guys! Welcome to another chapter of Super Robot Wars: I Just Smoke Some 420s edition! Now, we'll see the battle between the angry hammer-wielding customized Gespensts and the MkII variants of the legendary Super Robot Wars F originals...or, to be more precise, Alty wrecking some shit until Zeo comes out and just Divine Dimensional Buster the Alt's paint.****

 ** **Seriously. I think I need some medications. Or maybe not. Nep Nep!****

* * *

 ** **CHAPTER 02: Awaken, White Devil****

* * *

The three newbies watches as the hammer-wielding mech (somehow) stares menacingly at the three. Arisa starts our chapter of with a stupid question:

"What's a game tester?" Oh gee, I don't know, people who TEST GAMES!?

"Arisa-chan, this girl is pretty strong. She's apparently Belkan...whatever that means. Her pilot card is R rank, and she even has her own tittle. Her stats is no pushover, either...

* * *

 **Vita Yagami – Knight of the Iron Hammer**

 **[Nature: Super Strong] [Melee: 146] [Ranged: 132] [Defense: 135] [Skill: 171] [Evasion:162] [Accuracy:176] [SP:48]**

 **Skills:**

 **-Counter LV6**

 **-Fortune**

 **-Attacker**

 **Spirit Commands: [Focus:15] [Assult:15] [Accel:5] - - -**

 **Spirit Commands remaining: [Valor:40] [Wall:10] [Strike:20]**

 **Terrain: A-A/G-S/W-A/S-A**

* * *

...and that's only her BASE stats. It appears that's she at least LV 15, 3 times our current level. And I haven't even STARTED on her mech yet...

* * *

 **-Grafteisen-**

 **Type: AirGround**

 **HP: 4500**

 **EN: 120**

 **Mobility: 95**

 **Armor: 1600**

 **Movement: 6**

 **Size: M**

 **A-A/G-S/W-A/S-A**

 **Ability:**

 **+G-Wall – Block damage under 800**

* * *

 **Autocannon /(p)/R/2300/2~4/AM:10/+30hit/+10%crt/W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **HF Horn /(p)/M/2400/ 1 /-/+40hit/+40%crt/W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **Rocket Hammer /(p)/M/Barrier Break/3600/1~3/EN:10/+10hit/+35%crt/W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **Swallow Flight /-/M/4200/1~5/AM:4/+50hit/+50%crt/W:110/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **Gigante Hammer /-/M/Barrier Break, Ignore Size/5200/ 1 /EN:40/+40hit/+45%crt/W:130/(A-B/G-S/W-B/S-S)**

* * *

...despite having an M-size tag, it's damage output surpasses even that of Nanoha-chan's Grungust Type 2!" Suzuka quickly analyzed the situation. While Nanoha's Grungust Type 2's most powerful attack, the [Maxiblaster], was quite the powerful attack with a solid 4000 base damage output, it was nothing compare to the (relatively) diminutive Real Robot. This red robot was not just for show.

"Hmm...three N+ rank pilots, doesn't even know how to Striker Change. I don't like moonwalking over newbies, but I DO need a bit more PP to equip "Continuous Action". Better just steamroll 'em!

Spirit Command, [Accel] !" The red machine's blue eyes glowed brightly for a moment, then charged towards the three girls.

"Oh d-dear, Arisa-chan! The beetle thing is coming this way!" Suzuka helpfully informed, as if 75 tons of machinery and death strapped with fuckload of thrusters charging at you at high speed was really hard to miss.

"...Challenge Accepted." Arisa said, her mech crossing it's arm. Suzuka's Huckebein just facepalmed, nearly cracking it's own eye cameras.

"Let's do this, Flame Eyes! Channel all auxiliary batteries and combat batteries through the Elemental Orbal Drive and into the legs! " Arisa ordered toward her device.

 **[I was not informed of this nickname. I need a better uninon!]** The Device cry out.

 **[We're Intelligent Devices. We don't HAVE a union.]** Suzuka's Device pointed out.

Even with all that chitter-chatter, the Device still does it job. As the Gespensts SA slammed it's fist together, sparks of fire shoot out of every joint of it's body. The machine jumps up, preforms a bunch of unnecessary back flips, then pointed it's leg at the charging crimson carnage.

" **I'LL ESCORT YOU TO THE AFTERLIFE! SHANA GESPENSTS KICK!"**

The Type SA charged down, thrusters blazing for the mother of all burning dropkicks. It hit's the monstrous machine head on...for two seconds before the horn rips through the machine as it passes, ending with the Type SA being cut in half right down in the middle, followed by the two pieces exploding and creating a cloud of smoke, which the rhino stag beetle mech came out safely.

"High-Frequency Horn, brah." the petite pilot said, her mech's left hand pointing towards it's horn, still vibrating and creating a VERY high pitch sound. Suzuka immediately tries to raise an ice barrier, but somehow is unable to.

 **[Current EN is 10, cannot preform Elemental Boost Type I. Recommending usage of regular G Wall]** Suzuka's device informed. Suzuka only now realized that her mech used up A LOT of energy blocking Arisa's attack. And apparently she didn't notice a bunny rabit wearing a red scarf using the [EN Drain] weapon on her. She raised a regular G Wall, which proved irrelevant as the crimson death machine open up it's shoulders, revealing gigantic claymore launchers. "Spirit Command, [Assault]! Breakthrough that dinky non-elemental barrier!" The pilot yelled as her mech's claymore launched hundreds of steel balls on the run at the Gundam lookalike, shredding it all to scrap metal. Perhaps you could say, it was a "Steel Ball Run".

"Good job, Usashi!" The red mech high-fived the bunny rabbit, which was about 9 meters tall. "Man, they were total pushovers. You're next, you grungy Grungust!" The Real Robot declared, pointing it's hammer towards Nanoha's Grungust Type 2, which have changed to it's Super Robot configuration.

"Raising Heart, what should I do?!"

 **[Initiate a counter attack, using the move [Maxiblaster]]**

"Alright then. Go, Maxiblaster!" Nanoha shouted, only for nothing to happen.

 **[Command not recognized. Please follow the standard "Built-in Attack, Trigger, [attack name]" formula until customization]**

"O-Okay! Built-in Attack, trigger! Maxiblaster!" At Nanoha's proper command, the Super Robot's chest glowed with energy, ready to fire off a gigantic energy blast

 **[I recommend that we raise the shield, or y'know, DODGE!]** the red mech's hammer- apparently also a manifestation of the Device, adviced. The pilot quickly take notice of the Super Robot charging, and quickly raised the G-Wall in time to block the attack.

"Right back atcha'!" The red mech's claymore launchers fired of a storm of claymore as retaliation. The claymore zig-zagged it's way towards the Super Robot.

 **[Nanoha!]**

"Yeah, I know! I'll have to use my gift of flying as best as I can...Let's do this!" Nanoha said as the Grungust shift into the G-Hawk mode and started flying away from the chasing claymores. As she got far enough, she initiated her plan.

"Fire the Boost Knuckles!"

The two fist that were now behind the "plane" 's jet engine now shoot out, ripping through a large number of the claymores. The plane then fired off a bunch of inactive missile while speeding up, turning them into mines that destroyed a number of claymores. Suddenly, a number of claymores speed pass the airplane, trying to take it by surprise. Nanoha quickly armed the Eye Solid Laser and cut through them one by one. As the rest of the remaining claymores try to do the same thing, the gigantic airplane started doing a barrel roll-

"Aileron Roll!"

Yeah, whatever. As it preforms the who-gives-a-shit roll, an energy field started to form around the airplane.

"Built-in attack, trigger! Spiral Attack!" The airplane then rammed through all off the remaining claymores, then transformed back into it's Super Robot form and landed on the ground, turning back to watch the exsplosion.

"I-I did it, Raising Heart!"

 **[Nanoha, above you!]** The Device warned, but not in time. The red mech was flying towards the Grungust, slamming it's hammer at the Super Robot, which raised it's hands to block the attack. The attack knocked the hulking giant back, shattering it's fists.

"Don't get too blocky now! You can't win a duel by running away!"

 **[Wow, that's the strangest way someone has ever spelled "cocky" that I had ever heard. Y'know, right next to "stocky", "mocky", "docky" ,"locky" and "rocky"]** The hammer said.

"Will you s-shaddap you passive-aggressive hammer! You know what I meant" By this point, THAT still sounds relatively sane.

 **[Which makes it even MORE annoying whenever YOU misspelled it!]**

"Why you littl- wait..." The young pilot of the death machine looked at the heavily damaged Grungust, still running towards the red mech.

"Talk about being filled with determination. Alrighty then. Eisen, are we good for another Swallow Flight?"

 **[We should be fine, I guess. The attack did take out half of the Grungust's health bar, so it should take out the other half, provided that she don't have Prevail. Should I che-]**

"No, you've done enough. I'll take it from here." The girl smiled gently.

 **[...be careful, kid.]**

Nanoha saw the claymore launchers loading up for another shot, but she didn't falter.

 _'I'll lose completely at this rate. Can't I do anything, other than rushing in and hoping that a point-blank attack will damage her..._

 _...I...I don't want that'_

" _Girl piloting the Grungust, use your Striker Change."_ A calm yet powerful voice called for Nanoha through the mech's radio.

"Striker...Change?"

" _There should be two N card's within your deck. Take them out... your device should be able to handle the rest."_

" **SWALLOW FLIGHT!"**

The claymore hit the Grungust, causing an exsplosion and raising up a cloud of smoke.

"Heh, I knew she won't be be able to-" The girl was cut short as the Grungust, now in it's heavily damaged G-Hawk configuration, flew pass her mech's head.

 **[I-I can't...even...]**

Nanoha held two cards in her hands. "Card release, two normal cards! [Will of Hades] and [Amuro's Legacy]!"

"Card fusion, Striker...

...CHANGE!"

 **[Drive Ready.]**

"RERISE, UP!" Nanoha shouted, her mech enveloped in white lights. When the lights came out, no longer was the Grungust there, but instead, it was a new mech... A mech without a face, but an orb where the face should've been. It was white and blue with gold highlights, with red orbs also on it's hands, shoulder armor and chest. It was more demonic than the Grungust, probably through the claw fingertips, abundance of spiky tips and edges on it's design and the single horn on it's forehead. It totally reeks of power.

* * *

 **BGM: Awaken, Zeorymer (ver. J)**

* * *

 **-Nanorymer-**

 **Type: AirGround**

 **HP: 8000**

 **EN: 210**

 **Mobility: 75**

 **Armor: 1800**

 **Movement: 5**

 **Size: L**

 **A-S/G-A/W-C/S-A**

 **Ability:**

 **+Dimensional Coupler System- Block 1500 damage, at (120) will gain Double Image.**

 **+EN Regen (M) – Recover 20% of full EN per minute**

 **+HP Regen (S)** **– Recover 10% of full HP per minute**

* * *

 **Melee /(p)/(c)/M/2500/1~4/+40hit/+30%crt/W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **Divine Shoot /(p)/R/3500/2~6/EN:20/+30hit/+20%crt/W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **Divine Buster /-/R/ALL/4500/2~7/EN:30/+20hit/+10%crt/W:120/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **Hyperion Smasher /-/R/5500/3~8/EN:70/+10hit/+10%crt/W:140/(A-S/G-A/W-A/S-S) (REQ: LV 20)**

 **Starlight Breaker /-/R/MAP (line), Terrain Break/6500/3~9/EN:100/+50hit/+50%crt/W:150/(A-S/G-S/W-S/S-S)(30)**

* * *

"S-She have a BULLSHIT ( **B** uilt-by-a-super-genius-who-have-questionable-motive that will fuck yo **U** into **L** itteral **L** itter, and is a **S** uper **H** ard-hitting **I** ndomitable **T** echnological wonder) mech of the Sacred type?! A white one, too?! That's like, one of the rarest colors EVER, right next to only SILVER and GOLD, of all things!"

 **[Nanoha, you have reached 120 will, use your ALL attack to GUT THE PI- I mean, claim victory!]**

"Okay!" The mech's face orb glowed, then raised it's left arm. A magic circle suddenly appeared over the left arm orb. The red mech immediately raised it's barrier, and immediately crouched down to block

"Crapcrapcrapcrap! Eisen, defend!"

 **[Y'know, usually I would scream "Dodge!", but in this case, it pretty much won't make a difference, so...]**

"Divine...BUSTAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Nanoha channelled her inner Masaki and shouted her lungs off as a beam of pure pink pulverization was fired from the magic circle, hitting the red mech dead on. The attack raised up a mushroom cloud of smoke. In time like these, you REALLY have to wonder whether or not the devs even think of nerfing any of these...

* * *

 _...somewhere in the Granz Laboratory_

"A-A-ATCHOO!" a girl with long, black hair and red eyes behind red-rimmed glasses sneezed like a kitten, her hands stopped typing on the keyboard for a minute.

"Banpresto, are you OK?" A girl with blond hair and blue eyes asked gently, gripping the blackette's shoulder gently.

"I-I'm okay, Namco-chan. Thanks for asking, though."

"Jeez, Banpresto. You know you can hand some of the works to me or Bandai-san anytime, y'know?"

"B-But you guys are my chiefs. I don't want to harass my bosses." The black-haired girl giggled and scratched the back of her head. The blond haired girl sighed, gave in to the cuteness and gave the nerdy girl a kiss on the fore head. As she walks away, the blackette hollered:

"Hey, can we release our new Original Generation game in the West ye-"

"NO! I don't believe in Steam, and I don't believe in the dub-worshipping gaijins. Also, I'm not allowing our work to be anywhere NEAR Tom Rothman as long as I live!"

"Awwww..." The nerdy girl pouted, then turned back to her monitor to continue working. Then, she noticed something.

"Hey, where did the "Nerf before releasing" folder went?!"

* * *

Overly long gag is overly long.

"D-Did I win?" Nanoha wondered out loud. Her question was answered when the red rhino stag beetle mech came charging out, missing a horn, a lot of armor platings and there were multiple cracks throughout the frame.

"LIKE HELL YOU DID!" The younger pilot shouted, her mech raising it's hammer, ready to strike

"No way! She's still-

 ***CLANG** *

"I'm Yagami Vita, ranked #6 in the country during the beta test, the Belkan style Knight of the Iron Hammer! There's no way I'd lose to some total no-skill newbie on a demo machine in their first game!" Vita said as her hammer collides with a 20-foot bardiche. In front of the white Super Robot, was a equally big black Super Robot that was blocking the Real Robot's hammer.

"Oooh...Miss #2 has come out to play. Excellent! Lemme just finish up with this newbie...

…

WAIT. A NEWBIE?!" Vita shouted out loud, surprising the two Super Robot pilots.

 _A bit later..._

"I'm sooooorry!" Alicia and Amy both said at the same time.

"I forgot to tell you what the last button on the setting screen did~" Amy said.

"Find Opponents-Hard Mode-Full Power Match is what you set it to..." Alicia explained.

"Ummm, er..." Nanoha was hiding behind the Black Shin Getter, who is spreading it's cape trying to protect the Nanorymer.

"Even though I was messing around, you still landed a hit on me. I won't go easy on you next time!" Vita said, her Grafteisen pointing it's hammer at the white Super Robot. She then log out, disappearing in a beam of light. Nanoha breathed a sigh of relief as the black Super Robot's pilot open a frequency to Nanoha's communication channel. On screen was the blond-haired girl Nanoha saw earlier.

"Vita gets kind of scary over matches, but she's a good girl at heart. Please forgive her, okay?" the blond's voice was soothing, calm and kind.

"O-Okay...Um, thanks for helping me." Nanoha said.

"It's no problem, really. How did you like your first Duel?" The blond asked.

"Sooo, we're basically doing it like YGO, ri-"

"Y-Yes, we're doing it like YGO. Konami sponsored this, so we have to obey them. Kinda sad that we can't get Kojima-san to work on the game, though, since he'll never touch anything Konami-related ever again." The blond answered.

Nanoha then started thinking about how to describe her first match.

 _'My first duel..._

 _It was surprising and I didn't know what to do..._

 _It frustrated me..._

 _But'_

"It was fun! It was so, so, SO much fun!" Nanoha said happily

Their meeting was the beginning of anime's most beautiful yuri relationship ever. Well, probably around the level of the one from Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid, at least.

"I'm Nanoha! Takamachi Nanoha!"

"I'm Fate. Fate Testarossa"

"Nice to meet you, Fate-chan!"

This is the story of these pure-hearted girls who live their lives to the fullest.

"...Hey, Suzuka" Arisa said as she and Suzuka walked out of their respective mech's wreck.

"What is it, Arisa-chan?"

"What the heck is going on?"

"Don't ask me... I haven't got a clue."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Crow Cave-I mean the Yagami House's bookstore..._

"It appears that Vita has loss..." a girl with short brown hair decorated by a yellow x-shaped hairclip said while pulling a glassless Gendo, while Vita's "I didn't lose!" can be hear in the background.

"Uhh...She IS the youngest of the Yagami family" An older girl with long white hair said while reading a notebook with the tittle "Rein's Master Memo", and Vita's "What of it?!" can be heard.

"In all seriousness, though, our business is blooming! We should be over the moon!" The brown haired girl said while patting Vita on the head.

" _That's right!"_ A voice coming through a computer monitor spoke up.

" _I wonder how they're doing at the store?"_ Another voice came out of the monitor.

"We're having one hour of downtime while we run a system check of BD." The girl with white hair said. "Signum and Shamal are taking care of things upstairs." A distant cry of "Come back, Hayate-chan!" can be heard.

 _At that time, at the Granz Laboratory... Oh my god this narrative is REALLY dragging me places..._

" _How is it for you girls, Yuri?"_ The white haired girl's voice can be heard through the monitor. On the computer was a light blond girl, who looks Western.

"We're having a break as well~" The girl said.

"We Dark Material also made a killing today, too!" a girl who looks like a blue-haired Fate said. Surprisingly, she also sounded like what would happen if you gave Deadpool Fate's voice.

"Tom Rothman's Pool or Ryan Renold's Pool? OH, OH! Is it Takehito's Pool?!" Ryan's Pool, Levi. Ryan's pool.

"You just ran around making a mess of things, though. Who're you talking to anyway, Levi?" A girl who looks like Hayate with white black-tipped hair said, sadly without the power of 4th Wall Break. She was carrying tea to a table, where a girl who looks like Nanoha but with short brown hair and a adorable pair of glasses and an older girl with red, braided hair who was enjoying a parfait.

"Bah, who gives a dong about background details! If they want that, they can go read the manga for themselves, since THAT is the visual medium. We're here for the dumb down, extra SRW-y and extra wordy version!

Aaaaanyways, Vita, I heard you lost to someone, Worf-style?" Levi asked.

"I TOLD YOU, I DIDN'T LOSE!" Vita protested.

"Well, it looks like we found a pretty nice girl at least." The brunette said.

"She seems to have gone to play at T&H. What was her name again...?" The white haired girl pondered.

"Tee and Aitch's...

...Takamachi Nanyoha.

Nufufufufufu..." Levi, what was that laugh?

"Ah, she's..."

"Yeah."

"Looks like Blue Puppy gotta express some joy."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Aaaaand that's it for the SECOND chapter! You have no idea how much love I pour into this one. And I'm 50% sure that it's not semen I'm talking about. Though the review might be a bit lacking (tell me how you feel, goddamn it!), It's sure as hell isn't going to deter me from trying, since I'm 50%stupid and 50% illegally insane!**

 **Also, thanks for reading, please share this story with other people if you enjoy it, also leave a review, and as always...**

 **I will see YOU...in the next chapter! Bye bye!**


	3. STAGE 3: Gate of Slasher

__**Author's Note:**__ ** **Hello everyone, your least favourite ElfCollaborator-inspired writer is here and today we miiigght have to go through a bit more SoL than normal. But worry not, because we are accompanied by-****

 ** **Levi: Happy! Joy-py! Nice to meat you-py!****

 ** **Levi, it's "Nice to meet you-py".****

 ** **Levi: "Meat?"****

 **" **Meet". Bah, whatever, just do what you do and do it good, like you always do.****

 ** **Levi: Hehe, you said "doo-doo".****

 **… **I love you, you adorable psychopath.****

 ** **Levi: Hey thanks! Buy the games to support the Lev', brah.****

 ** **Also, SRW fans might be seeing some familiar faces...****

* * *

 ** **CHAPTER 03: Gate of Slasher****

* * *

"Oh my, it's already this time?" Lindy Harlaown, a woman with green hair tied into a ponytail who is also the owner of the T&H hobby store, remarked. It was after school, and the kids are going to flood the store. Ah, gullible youth: pouring their hard(ly)-earned savings into a game, with hopes that one day they can join a tournament and win big prizes, only to realize that the people who didn't win will get barely above minimum wage.

"We should put more people on the Brave Duel floor soon." Precia Testarossa, the OTHER owner of the T&H hobby store, advised. She has long, black purple-ish waist-length hair, and kind eyes that would calm a restless soul... or strangle it if she was pissed off.

"Ah, should I and Sanger go then, my darling?" Elzam Testarossa, a man with blond hair and green eyes who is basically the ever-submissive husband (Seriously, changing your last name for your wife? Who are you, Gendo?) of Precia, asked. His wife look at him and smiled brightly, and said:

"Wait for a moment, she should be here s-"

"Papa! Mama! I'm here to do the afternoon shift~" Alicia said cheerfully, hugging her father, who returns the gesture with a head pat.

"Welcome home, Alicia." Lindy greeted.

"You're home quite early today." Precia commented

"Hey, I figured we'd be busy this afternoon, considering that this is the day after the premier, aka "everyone trying to get a Nightingale to name it 'ThrusterPenis 9000' day", so I came home as soon as I could." Alicia said.

"How was school? Did you make any friends?" Precia asked

"It was fun~! Everyone's so nice. We're gonna hang out sometime soon." Alicia answered happily

"That's wonderful...By the way, Alicia. Where's Fate" Elzam asked, noticing the absence of his other daughter.

"Fate? She's probably..."

* * *

 _On the street..._

"I can't believe you started school here the day after we met you~" Arisa said, while walking with Suzuka, Nanoha and their newest classmate: Fate.

"Not to mention, you're even in our own class! What a coincidence!" Suzuka said.

"Yeah! I'm so happy!" Nanoha said, holding on to Fate's hand. It seems that everyone, from teacher to fellow students, can't seem to escape from Fate's attractiveness. From Amuro-sensei's strange "She's a Char!" comment to Tachibana-san's... confession, Fate seem to be just as deadly in social relationships as she is in the battlefield.

"Me too...I was really worried about changing schools...I'm so glad I met you all." Fate said.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha said happily. Looks of disdain can be spotted on Arisa's face.

"More like, she's glad she met _**Nanoha**_..." Arisa said, with Suzuka patting her on the back.

"There, there, Arisa-chan..."

"We even live near each other! We can go to school together, eat lunch together, growoldandhavebabieswitheachothers and play with each other!" Nanoha said while shaking Fate's hand repeatedly.

"Y-Yeah!" Fate stuttered, seemingly unprepared for Nanoha's outburst of yuri-fueled excitement.

"You know, Fate, you seem totally different in person compared to when you're playing BD." Arisa remarked

"Is...that so?" Fate asked.

"When we first saw you, you gave off this "Awesome Duelist!", sorta Yusei-ish sort of vibe..." Arisa commented.

"You beat that adult in a duel! And you saved us from Vita! You were so cool!" Suzuka said.

" _And_ you were like Nanoha's Horse-riding Knight in Shining Armor!" Arisa teased, prompting a reaction from Nanoha. A cat-like one, at that .

"Nya?!"

"She's been worrying about you aaaaall day, Fate. Rumors has it she made Hibiki Tachibana- one of the toughest hand-to-hand martial art students in our school -CRY like a sissy using nothing but a pencil because of Tachibana-san's confession. And who could blame Nanoha! She couldn't take her eyes off you when she first saw you!" Arisa said.

"N-NO! I, UH- I was just thinking how c-cool you- I mean your mech AND you looked... and how pretty you-I MEAN your mech AND you are..." Nanoha said, stuttering and constantly correcting herself.

"O-Okay...Thanks?" Fate was fairly calm, considering what just transpired.

"Well, putting aside little miss Sparkling Daydreamer over here, can you show us around the parts of the store that we didn't get to see yesterday?" Arisa asked

"Sure." Fate replied "It was our first day open yesterday so we only had the simulator room open to customers, but there's actually one more room where you can enjoy BD!"

 _T &H Hobby Store..._

Fate and the girls walked out of the elevator "Here on T&H's 5th floor-"

 ***GLOMP** *

"FATE!" Precia said, quickly wrapping her arms around her daughter, which surprised the poor girl. Elzam was running behind, quickly catching up to his wife.

Then they started barraging their daughter with questions

"Were you okay at school?"

"Did anyone bully you?"

"Did you run into any strangers on the way home?"

"Did you got lost in your new school?"

"You're such a sweet and quiet girl, you make us worry so much..."

"U-Um... I-I'm fine, Mother and Father. Nanoha, Arisa and Suzuka came here with me." Fate said, her face bright red with embarresment.

"Eh?" The two doting parents just only now noticing the three girl that was apparently their daughter's new friend. Although they watched a lot of media works with embarrassing parents in it, it never got to them that being that kind of parents is... sorta bad.

"W-Welcome to T&H." Elzam said, quickly recovering.

"I'm Fate's mother and the co-owner of the store, and that's my husband and Fate's father, who is also the store's financial adviser." Precia said, pretended like nothing has happened.

Then, the married couple said in unison "What can we do for you?"

 _'TH-THEY'RE PRETENDING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?!'_ The girls thought to themselves.

"Motheeer, you're scaring them! And Father, you're not helping at all!" Fate protested.

"Precia...Elzam...So this is where you folks disappeared off to..." A familiar voice was heard.

It was Lindy "Hi, welcome to our store. I'm the other owner, Lindy. It's nice to meet you!"

"Hey there, gals~!" Alicia greeted enthusiastically. At the sight of her other daughter, Precia ran over and glomped the girl.

"AALICIAAA~!"

"Okay, okay." Alicia could never get used to this.

Lindy sighed "Come on, let's go find somewhere to sit rather than stand around here talking."

"A-Agreed!" Alicia agreed in a hurry.

* * *

 _A bit later..._

"So you two run the store run the store together, with Elzam-san funding the store and keeping the budget in check?" Suzuka reaffirmed.

"It's a wonderful store!" Arisa complemented

"Oh my, thank you. I hope you come and have fun here often!" Lindy said happily.

"Thank you for being friends with my daughters." Precia said.

"Please look out for them whenever we can't, OK?" Elzam asked, of which the girls replied in unison by nodding their heads.

"So you two are sisters after all, huh~" Nanoha said.

"Righty~" Alicia confirmed

"We look alike, so it's pretty obvious." Fate said calmly.

"It's so great that the two of you help out around the store. Especially you, Alicia-chan!" Suzuka said.

"Huh? Why me?" Alicia asked with a blank look on her face.

"We were talking about how good it is that you help out despite being younger than us!" Arisa said.

A whole 10 second of silence passes, with Elzam looking shocked, Precia and Lindy sighed.

"...You're all in 4th grade, right?" Alicia asked in a low tone.

"Yep, that's right~" Nanoha cheerily replied.

"I'm...

...in 6th grade..."

The three girls had varying level of shock displayed on their faces, with Fate spotting the "oh, heeere we go again!" expression.

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"I know they wouldn't think so!" Alicia said with teary eyes when falling into her YOUNGER sister's arms.

"D-Don't worry about it, Alicia..." Fate tried consoling her OLDER sister.

Alicia immediately turn to face Fate, her finger pointing at Fate.

"Hey! That reminds me, Fate!"

"Huh?"

"Why haven't you been calling me 'Onee-chan' lately?! THEN they would've known that I'm older"

"Uh...That's...

...Because it's kind of embarrassing...to say it in front of everyone...I guess..." Fate answered while poking her pointing fingers together guiltily, causing a shock of betrayal from her older sister. Alicia quickly takes out a piece of paper with the word "Secret Weapon to use VS. Fate" written on the back of it, with the small line "By: Mama and Papa" and a small picture of a pony in the corner

Fate can recognize that shameful piece of processed wood anywhere "...is that-?!"

But, all was too late when Alicia started reading the content of the paper.

" **My Big Sister** by Fate Testarossa (1-B)"

"Wh-!?"

"I have an older sister. Her name is Alicia."

"azncaifnbftdedgh?!-"

" **I LOVE HER VERY MUCH.** "

"dfieefnejndsaherpnderpafbgefb?!"

"Onee-chan is very different to me. She's bright and cheerful..."

"W-WHY THE BOOP DO YOU HAVE THAT?!" Fate, FINALLY remembered how to word, asked

"Hehehe." The culprit was probably the mother-father duo who are holding hands and looking at their daughters with dreamy eyes. But what do I know, I'm just the narrator.

FINALLY, Lindy decides to put an end to Alicia's shenanigans " Alright, alright, that's enough, you two. You were going to show them around the store, right?"

"Oh...That's right, I almost forgot" Alicia said nonchalantly as she try to keep the dreaded piece of document away from Fate's hand, who was desperately trying to take it away from her older sister. As she regained what little remains of her composure, Fate turns toward Nanoha

"I-I'm sorry, Nanoha. Ummm...er..."

"Fate-chan, you must have _**really**_ looked up to your big sister!" And thus, Fate face was redder than red. Wonder how many time faster does she goes...

"Anyway we've got things to do. Give them a good tour, you two!" Lindy said before departing.

"Take it easy and enjoy yourselves." Precia said before following Lindy.

"Say hi to Gilliam and Sanger for meeee~..." Elzam said before he was dragged away by his wife.

"Leave it to us~" Alicia said, with the trio's "thanks for the food~" can be heard in the background.

"Come on, Elly~, we got work to do. Do you want to make Catleiya sad?" Precia said as she dragged her husband along

"But my darlings~" And you thought Magneto loved his family...

* * *

 _After the shenanigans has died down a bit..._

"Anyways, now that all that's over, let me show you...the community room." Fate said, after a light cough.

"You gotta wait for your turn on the BD simulator, after all. So, we set up this magnifilicious room so that you can enjoy yourself while you wait." Alicia continued.

"Oh, so this is the place that Fate mentioned" Nanoha said as she walked into the room

"But it looks just like an average rest area! Kinda like a department store food court." Arisa remarked, the fact that all of THIS is in a HOBBY STORE seemingly escapes her.

"There are vending machines and tables... and maybe two empty counter and something over near the windows?"

"Those tables are-" Fate said before her sister put a finger on her lips

"Looks like you spotted all the cool stuff! Let me explain everything." Alicia happily said, then she and fate make a "Shhh!" gesture towards each other.

"This is a BD morphinominal deck-building space! Anyone can use the machines over there. You just have to insert your deck holder and data cartridge." Alicia explained, which is followed by Fate

"You can use them to select which skill cards are in your deck, equip pilot skills and to check the status of your pilot avatar. For convenience, we have also installed the frame, robot components and parts random booster and pre-made decks selling machine next to it, in the form of a touchscreen on the table."

-walkwalkwalk-

"Next up are the vending machines and meal corner! Papa- I mean, our wonderfully wonderful chef can cook you up whatever you want to eat, or introduce you to some of the world finest cuisine, if you want to experience something new." Alicia said, her pride in her father showing. It's not common when a man have the kitchen, but when he does, he'd usually be an awesome cook, and Elzam is no exception.

"I've heard that Father's curry recipe is based on _**a certain person's**_ special recipe and is top-notch cuisine." Fate said.

-walkwalkwalk-

"And the counter are where the instructor/ advisers suppose to be. But we haven't seen them all morn-"

Just then, a man with white hair and gray eyes, along with a man with purple hair who was inside a black mechsuit of some sort entered the room through some sort of portal.

"Kai and Elzam would've LOVE to meet the Ghostbusters. Maybe we can come back and visit them sometime?" The white haired man asked

"I'd advice against it, Sanger. I'd rather not get cover in ectoplasm or talk to the stereotypical and unfunny, all female "Fembuster" again. And I'm the one with the neat power suit!" The purple-haired man replied.

"And I'm the one with the oversized horse-killing blade, Gilliam. And I'm saying that you're just afraid of the one known as The Doctor! He talks big, but he's only trying to save THAT Earth."

As Fate and Alicia saw the two men, they quickly ran over to gave them a nice warm hug.

"Sanger-sensei!" Fate cheered.

"Gilliam-san!" Alicia cheered.

Nanoha was a bit troubled by the appearance of the two stranger. The portal part they can all take because you'll learn to accept random portals everywhere after K-Day"Err...who are they?"

Fate was the first one to let go. "Everyone, this is Sanger Zonvolt, German's strongest swordmaster, the man who provided the motion data for various super robots and is also the Melee Super Robot adviser (on Monday, Wednesday and Friday). He is also my teacher."

Alicia quickly followed her younger sister on the trail of introduction. "And this is Gilliam Yeager, world-renowned tech genius, the man who programmed all of the ranged weaponry for the majority of Real Robot AND the Ranged Real Robot adviser!"

"So, you're his student, too" Arisa asked.

"Oh no no no no. I pilot a Ranged Super Robot, sorta like Nanoha, that is completely not OP, unlike Nanoha-"

"HEY!"

"-so my teacher is Papa!" Alicia replied.

"Fate-chan, these are your new friends, I suppose?" Sanger asked

"Ah, yes, sensei. The girl with orange hair is Nanoha Takamachi, the blond one's Arisa Bannings and the girl with blue hair is Suzuka Tsukimura. Me and Onee-san are giving them a tour around the floor." Fate replied.

"Then, have they seen the other instructors?"

"They've met Father, but apparently Kai-san is having a day off to take care of his sick daughter."

Suzuka asked "Ah, so there are multiple instructor for multiple types of robots, right?"

"Yes. The Melee Real Robot is former Major Kai Kitamura's specialty, while Ranged Super Robot is Elzam's territory. Sanger, on the other hand, can only tell you what you should do if your mech carries a sword." Gilliam said.

"Sadly, that's the truth. That's why I relegate my work to Axel Almer on certain days of the week. But, as an instructor, we're all capable of providing training matches if you would like to test yourselves." Sanger said.

"Wow, you're all so amazing! I can't wait to have a sparing match with you all!" Nanoha said cheerfully.

"I'll welcome your spirit with my own, so come anytime." Sanger said, a small, almost unnoticeable smirk of satisfaction appeared on his face.

"Now, you girls move along with your tour. If you have any questions, you can always ask us." Gilliam said.

-walkwalkwalk-

"And here we have more card loaders! They're just like the ones you used yesterday in the simulation room. You can get a (skill and various N-Cards, but not Parts/ Frame/Robot Components) new card every single day from them." Alicia explained. And as everyone knows: nothing entices a human's attention more than the mention of free things, or heavily discounted games on Steam.

"Everyday?! Really?!" Nanoha asked enthusiastically.

"That's really generous... Which ever companies funded this game must be swimming in money if they're allowing THIS to happen" Arisa said, luckily not seeing the "Mini version now available on Steam!" and "Solid Snake wants YOU to play children card game" posters on the wall.

"Can we get one right now?" Suzuka asked politely.

"Of Course!" Alicia said, trying her best M Byson impression. Fate merely facepalmed "REALLY, sis?"

"Normal card GET!" Arisa said.

"Ah! Me too!" Suzuka followed.

"I got a Skill-Maneuver card!" Nanoha said cheerfully

"Oh, now you two can Striker Change as well." Fate said

"Only Nanoha could do that yesterday because she had an N card." Alicia explained, which is followed by Fate

"Everyone gets four cards in their starter deck (even though this "deck" won't even fill a hand in a regular card game): their pilot card and three other random cards. Nanoha got really lucky with her starter deck, since she had her pilot card, one N-rank card, and two Skill cards."

Arisa could barely containt her excitement " I wanna try this out already and turn into something totally awesome, like Tacit Ronin!"

"But don't we have to wait for our turn to use the simulator?" Suzuka helpfully pointed out.

"He he he he he..." Alicia mischievous laugh could be heard. The girls turn towards the source of the sound, only to find Alicia standing next to a round table, with Fate posing like a product introduce in a commercial.

"And that's when these tables com in handy!" Alicia said, sparkles in her eyes.

"Huh? Why?"

"You'll see! Just press this-" As Alicia pressed the button, the table shift and turned, the chair lowered to the ground and the Transformer's transformation sound played for some reason. As it was done changing, Alicia bombastically declared

"This is a simplified version of the simulator that allows you to play BD on a tabletop! I call it Enta-kun!" _**( A/N: Entaku=round table, Enta-kun= a very lame pun based on the aforementioned word)**_

Nanoha laughed nervously "Nyahaha..."

Arisa was suddenly acting like a certain New Jersey born gamer. "B-Because i-it's a round table...heh..."

Suzuka seems to share her feelings, too "Yeah, I saw that pun coming..."

"It's basically Super Robot Wars on a table, so you shouldn't have any problem playing it, aside from the fact that all of this is statistically based instead of skill, and the gameplay is that of a turn-based strategy RPG instead of a action RPG." Fate said.

"All you've got to do to start playing is set your Duel Holder in that slot, let the machine turn the deck sideways and auto-shuffle it. Really, we could've make Duel Disks, but that would mean you guys will have to purchase it." Alicia said "Also, since you guys are new, you gals might wanna check out the random booster pack you were given in the "Mech Customization" mode. Do note that future booster pack will cost about 300 yen, and within them are 5 equipment parts or parts for your mech body."

As the girl put their Duel holder in, a beam of light came out and two holographic 2D panels showed off their new mech's statistic.

"Granveil?" Arisa looked at her red mech. Apparently it was the "Elemental Lord of Fire", which fit her just fine.

"Ah, mine's Gaddeth." Suzuka was happy with her blue mech. It too, fits her as it was the "Elemental Lord of Water and Ice". Do you hate it when people STILL group those things together in RPGs?

"Now, what are your booster packs?" Alicia asked

"I got the "Iron-Blooded Orphans" pack!" Arisa said.

"My pack is the "Overfreeze" pack." Suzuka said.

"I suggest you girls select "Open & Optimize" for great justice!" Alicia said, the reference reeking because of DECADES of fermentation.

"Ah, can my mech be customized, too?" Nanoha asked.

"Sorry, Nanoha. Your mech is one of the few units that aren't customizable." Fate replied.

Nanoha had a blank, Higurashi-esque expression. "B-But I can upgrade it, ye-"

"Your unit apparently only have 4 upgrade bars on it, and it looks like it'll require a full 1.000.000 in-game credits to fully upgrade it. And the weapons can only be upgrade to a maximum of 500 extra damage, buuut cost around 500.000 credits to upgrade." Fate replied. As soon as she heard the explanation, Nanoha's face turned into a full on, despair filled expression. "B-But hey, m-my mech has 1 part slot, t-that's good, ri-"

"Sweet! Mine got 2 part slot!" Arisa...

"Yay! I got 4 part slot!" Suzuka...

" _With an asses' jawbone, I have made asses of them. With an asses' jawbone, I'll kill a thousand of t-"_

"RERISE, UP!" Arisa's and Suzuka's timely activation sequence snapped Nanoha out of her (unjustified, since her mech is one of the most broken thing in the game) jealousy-fueled rage.

* * *

 **Arisa Bannings**

 **[Nature: Super Strong] [Melee: 145] [Ranged: 130] [Defense: 105] [Skill: 173] [Evasion:175] [Accuracy:173] [SP:49]**

 **Skills:**

 **-Prevail LV5**

 **-Counter LV6**

 **-Combo Attack LV1**

 **-Support Attack LV1**

 **Spirit Commands: [Wall:10] [Strike:15] - - - -**

 **Spirit Commands remaining: [Spirit:40](lv16) – [Accel:5](lv25) – [Valor:30](lv32) – [Soul:50](lv43)**

 **Terrain: A-A/G-S/W-A/S-A**

* * *

 **-Rekka Granveil-**

 **Type: Ground**

 **HP: 6400**

 **EN: 180**

 **Mobility: 120**

 **Armor: 1100**

 **Movement: 6**

 **Size: M**

 **A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A**

 **Ability:**

 **NONE**

* * *

 **Hien /-/R/MAP(Meg. Flame)/2800/1~4/EN:70/+10hit/+00%crt/W:120/(A-A/G-A/W-D/S-C)**

 **High-Familiar /(p)/M/3700/1~3/AM:8/+30hit/+20%crt/W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **Flame Whip /(p)/(c)/M/4000/ 1 /-/+40hit/+30%crt/W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **Raketten Hammerblade /(p)/M/4800/1~4/EN:40/+50hit/+50%crt/W:120/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A) (REQ: Skill Card)**

 **Danzai Giri /(p)/M/5200/1~2/EN:60/+40hit/+45%crt/W:130/(A-B/G-S/W-B/S-A) (REQ: LV 30)**

* * *

Arisa's mech was standing over 28 meters tall, roughly 6 meters taller than her last mech. It was red and pink with gold highlights. The legs were [Tacit Ronin]'s "Chicken Walker" legs, but with more armor on the knee and sole, providing extra stress-withstanding capability and allowing more complex and rapid maneuver. The front and back skirt armor were like the [Grungust]'s thigh armor plate, but with slits indicating thrusters on the side of them. The arm was that of [Gundam Barbatos]'s 1st form arm, complete with the round shoulder armor with the ugly pink sticker that should've been painted in. The forearms, however, comes with hidden fang blades similar to [Tacit Ronin]'s, and the blade on the right is her Device, Flame Eyes, which seems to be removable from the forearm slot for sword-wielding stances. The chest section is the standard Granveil chest, but with shoelace-pattern gold plates and a blue gem. Finally, the head was a Granveil's, but comes with a snazzy Kamina shade for extra flare.

Arisa was more than amazed.

"Wow! Is this my new mech?!"

"Arisa, yours is a Melee Super-Real hybrid type. Its best characteristic is its mid-to-close range tricky assault maneuvers, along with sudden bursts of speed, which goes well with your Fencer-type pilot style." Fate explained.

* * *

 **Suzuka Tsukimura**

 **[Nature: Cautious] [Melee:120] [Ranged:144] [Defense:125] [Skill:170] [Evasion:172] [Accuracy:170] [SP:70]**

 **Skills:**

 **-SP Up LV8**

 **-Focus**

 **-Support Defend LV2**

 **-Hit & Away**

 **Spirit Commands: [Faith:30] [Attune:20] - - - -**

 **Spirit Commands remaining: [Bless:30](lv18) – [Cheer:20](lv24) – [Guard:25](lv30) – [Hope:50](lv42)**

 **Terrain: A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A**

* * *

 **-Overfreeze Gaddeth-**

 **Type: AirGround**

 **HP: 6400**

 **EN: 200**

 **Mobility: 110**

 **Armor: 1400**

 **Movement: 6**

 **Size: M**

 **A-B/G-A/W-S/S-B**

 **Ability:**

 **+Mantle of the Ice Barrier- Block 1000 damage, 1500 damage when Will hits 120 and 1800 when Support Defending**

 **+Repair Device- Allow this unit to repair other units (Post-movement capable)**

 **+Resupply Device- Allow this unit to resupply other units**

* * *

 **Brionac /-/R/MAP(Surround)/2500/1~5/EN:70/+10hit/+00%crt/W:120/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-C)**

 **High-Familiar /-/R/2800/2~6/AM:8/+30hit/+20%crt/W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **Gungnir Claw /(p)/M/3400/ 1 /-/+40hit/+30%crt/W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **Heimdall /-/R/3900/2~7/EN:20/+20hit/+10%crt/W:110/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A) (REQ: Skill Card)**

 **Trishula /-/R/4200/3~8/EN:40/+10hit/+25%crt/W:120/(A-B/G-S/W-S/S-A) (REQ: LV 30)**

* * *

Suzuka's mech was much more tame. It stuck closer to the standard Gaddeth design, but with what seems to be a more Ice Barrier-ish shoulder armor and chest armor (Kinda like Tris'). It was oddly accompanied by a blue and white COAT (as in, a literal mech-sized COAT), probably with some defensive mechanism. The rest stick closed to the original Gaddeth design.

"The armor is nice, but the coat is just so cute~!" Suzuka chirped.

"Suzuka, yours is a Long-range Super-Real hybrid type. It's no doubt the best type at staying at a distance to bombard enemy, or to go in and support allies, which goes well with your radtastic Professor-type pilot style that boast numerous support and defensive Spirit Commands and pilot skills!" Alicia explained.

"Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, your new mechs are SO COOL!" Nanoha said, overwhelmed by the awesome mechs. And a certain someone should be here soo-

"Mmmm...They're kinda cool. But my Ymir is the best. I mean, aside from the fact that it got super regeneration, it's also bigger, thicker, and best of all, it got a kickass energy sword-scythe-switchy-thing!" And THERE'S our Levi. And apparently Levi has discovered the fact that Elzam's curry taste _suspiciously_ like her dear King's curry.

"Huh?" Fate notices our adorable Fatepool "Levi?! What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Hi, Tsubasa! Wait, this is a non-audio medium, right?"

Yes, which means that THAT joke fell flat. Beside, you're the one with the blue hair.

"F-A-T-E!"

"Hate?" You're doing this on purpose, aren't 'cha?

"Nope, I just don't know how to word." Fair enough

"Hmmm~? Long time no see, Levi. What's up?" Alicia greeted.

Levi finished her curry "Just slummin' it up in this shit-rate fanfic for a new PS4. BTW, awesome curry. Aaanyways...

I came to see the girl named _**Takamachi Nanyoha**_.  I know where and who she is, but, for the sake of narrative flow, I must ask: where is she?"

Nanoha immediately protested "It's Takamachi Nanoha! NA-NO-HA!", and as she does, her friends giggled like crazy behind her back.

"Meh, Tomato, Yamato, what's the problem?"

"Don't you get it?!" Nanoha, don't bother yourself with Levi, she's made that way.

"Anyhow, I heard you're strong enough to beat Vi-tan! Why don't you show me some of that strength? Super Robot-y-Super Robot style! Your beamspam vs my Blade of Magus and other various lightning-related article of things!"

"EHHHHHHHH?!" Nanoha didn't take this so calmly.

And that's it!

"Wait what about by solo numbe-

* * *

 **Levi:...**

 **...chucklef*ck...**

 **...**

 **Also, KEEEEERRRRMIIIIIITTT!**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Aaaaand that's it for the third chapter! And YAY I got a favorite and a follow by the name of RaisingHeartSetUp. Please welcome xir to our little humble pow-wow. Also, RaisingHeart, please leave a review. I mean, even if that entire review is the word "Go kill yourself", I'll still take it. I NEED FEEDBACK MARKIMOO DAMNIT! I mean, what's with you guys and NOT leaving a regular, or even anonymous, review?! I WON'T BITE! I'M NOT A BUTTHURT SUNOVABITCH LIKE GUNDAM-KNIGHT-CHRIS, AND I'M CERTAINLY NOT DELUSIONAL ENOUGH TO SIC A FICTIONAL CHARACTER ON YOUR ASS, WITHOUT REALIZING THAT I DON'T EVEN OWN THE CHARACTERS! ALSO, I -**

 **Levi: Let's leave him there for a while. He's having a rant moment. I would've wait, buuuut that means watching you lonely nerds do nothing or wank off to my VA's voice for over 30 minutes, and I'm pretty sure none of us want that, ESPECIALLY the latter. So...**

 **Thanks for reading, please share this story with other people if you enjoy it, also leave a review, and as always...**

 **He will see YOU...in the next chapter! Bye bye!**

 **PS: here's my mech, call me! But not my gaggle of Bergelmirs though, they're a bit bitey.**

* * *

 **Mech statistics:**

 **Ymir**

 **Type: AirGround**

 **HP: 8500**

 **EN: 240**

 **Mobility: 130**

 **Armor: 1000**

 **Movement: 8**

 **Size: L**

 **A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A**

 **Ability:**

 **+Sprite Move - (120) 50% chance of dodging any atacks**

 **+HP Regen (L) – Recover 30% of full HP per minute**

* * *

 **Description: Levi's custom machine, created using mixed parts between a Thrudgelmir and a Shin Getter unit, which allows for high mobility for an L-sized Super Robot and VERY HIGH HP, but sacrificed what little remaining armor that the Shin Getter 1 has, along with the "Open Get" and "Mach Special" abilities. Also, the machine suffers quite a bit of accuracy problems. When using in tandem with Levi's [Lightning] attribute, the machine's full power is unleashed.**

* * *

 **Attacks:**

 **Chou Gourai Hakai Ken** **/(p)/M/4200/2~4/EN:40/+20hit/+35%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **aka Super Thunder Destruction Fist aka Drill Boost Knuckle**

 **Ao Kazanari Daishougeki** **/(p)/M/4800/1~3/EN:60/+15hit/+40%crt/ W:110/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **aka Blue Crying Wind's Great Assult aka Drill Rampage Shine Spark**

 **Tenha Raijintsui /(p)/M/5200/1/EN:80/+10hit/+20%crt/ W:120/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A) aka Sky-Rending Thunder God Hammer**

 **aka using a scythe to preform Ichimonji Giri**

 **Raijin Messatsu Kyokkōzan/(p)/M/5800/1~4/EN:100/+05hit/+50%crt/ W:130/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **aka Thunder Blade Annihilation Aurora Slash aka Hoshinagi no Tachi with the Sprite Zanber**

* * *

 **Levi Russell**

 **[Nature: Easygoing] [Melee: 177] [Ranged: 77] [Defense: 100] [Skill: 177] [Evasion:186] [Accuracy:160] [SP:77]**

 **Skills:**

 **-Prevail LV7**

 **-Counter LV7**

 **-Attacker**

 **-In-fight LV3**

 **Spirit Commands: [Sense:20] [Accel:10] [Valor:30] - - -**

 **Spirit Command remaining:[Drive:50] [Guard:35] [Soul:40]**

 **Terrain: A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A**


	4. STAGE 4: Soul-Sword-One Strike

__**Author's Note:**__ **Hi ya' slagger'! I brought references! And SCIENCE! Super Robot's pseudo-science, but still SCIENCE!**

 **Today, we'll see two melee Supers slug it out at high speed, Elemental Lords ripping through a shitload of Lions and Nanoha attempting to preform Akashic Breaker using a barrier. Also, a little bit of insight into Arisa's little interest with Tacit Ronin (aka BADASS ROLLED INTO A HUNK OF METAL!)**

 ***BOOOM!***

 **Dang it Levi, why did I picked the you that has the Material Days personality?**

 **Levi: First, you like Pool. Second, you like pool. Third, that was the best fanfic version of me.**

 **Should've picked the one who got slammed into a building at high speed because she was thinking about why she was herself.**

 **Levi: I DID get Stern to kiss me in that fic, though.**

 **Point taken...**

* * *

 ** **CHAPTER 04: Soul-Sword One Strike****

* * *

 _At the BD floor..._

Alicia was standing above a small platform, slightly above the crowds of people that usually gather up in places where children games are played. Alicia takes a deep breath, struck a JoJo-esque pose, then announced loudly

"Ladies and gentlemen! Hello everyone! I'm your host here at Hobby shop T&H, Alicia Testarossa!" Her words was met with thundering loud cheers.

"Yesterday was our first day of offering Brave Duel. Are you all enjoying it~?"

"YEAHHHH!"  
"I'm here today to show you a new reason to love BD!" Alicia was a natural with theatrics and crowds. "We'll be housing an radxciting dueling event to show it off!

Since yesterday and up until this point, you've all been playing what is called the "Free Duel" battle simulator. However!" She then held up one of her index finger "That's not all that BD offers! Today, I'm proud to show you..." She then does the classic "magician unveiling some really big shit" motion...

...followed by magnificent Engrish. LOUD magnificent Engrish.

" **SSTORRMMM AND STREEESSS!**

 **SPEEEED IS CULTUREEEEE!**

 **DIS IZ ZA FASS STAGEEE!**

 **SPEEEEDDDOO RACINGGGGUUU! "**

She then lets out a light "ahem", then started explaining

"The rules are simple! All you have to do is head for the finishing line while navigating the obstacle curse and passing through the checkpoints! And you also get points for breaking these targets!" The stage screen then showed a bunch of red Lions (the recolored Mass Production version of the airplane robot that Fate pwned)

"The duel is decided by the points each team receives from both completion time and breaking targets!"

The stage screen then showed Amy "I'm Amy, chief of staff! I'm the color commentator. It seems that speed is not the only thing needed to win this duel! Flying skill and attack accuracy are also important."

"That's correct." Alicia said, then shortly continue.

"Alrighty... Let me introduce to you our duelists!

 _First up, we have Team T &H! They're lead by our store's ace, my little sister, Fate Testarossa!_"

Fate facepalmed in her Direct Motion Link cockpit, which cause the Black Shin Getter to facepalm. "Alicia..."

"She's sure enjoying this." Arisa said, while idly checking her Conn Pod's instrument. She picked this type of cockpit against everyone's recommendation, since the system was built to reduce neural stress upon pilots by spreading it evenly in both hemisphere so they can slowly move a 70 meter-ish robot into punching range of a monster and punch it with the condensed power of a tactical nuke, not flying, jumping and doing anything that the Rekka was supposed to do.

'This is the same cockpit that grandpa Duc Jessop once used...' Arisa thinks as she institutionally readjust the system while humming a short theme.

"...one, two, one, two, rear thrusters online. We'll be all fine if we stabilize the core. Uranium ore's going to kill us dead, but not until we cut a Kaiju's head..."

"Arisa-chan? Uhm... Why are you overloading the Fulcanelli Furnace?" Suzuka asked through a secret connection line. Arisa realized her mistake and dropped the output back to reasonable level.

"Sorry, Suzuka. I was just trying to...Agh, forget it." memories of old, "family member-only" videos come flooding back. Her mom's family was once tied to the PPDC and the Kaiju Wars 25 years ago. After the war ended, they gave family members access to the pilot's belongings and video of their deployments, of which Arisa slowly become obsessed with, thanks to the fact that her grandfather, Duc "Duke" Jessop, was the first "official" (aka: NOT scientist) Jeager pilot. It was the reason she was even interested in this game to begin with.

"Oh boy, padding materials. It doesn't get worse than this..." Shut it, Lev'. Alicia then started introducing Levi.

"Up against them is the Industry assassin! She ranked #4 in the country during the beta test!"

Levi was hovering in mid-air, until what seems to be flying particles surrounded her, first forming the cockpit, and then the legs, the arms, the torso and then finally the head.

"I'm super strong! Super awesome! And super cool! Not to mention super lesbian!

I'm the Dark Materials' (usual) comic relief and glass cannon!

The name's LEVI THE SLASHER! Available for god-smiting, training partner and birthday parties." Levi introduced herself.

 **|Assailant of the Thunderblade, Ymir, has opened the Gate Of Magus and enter the battlefield!|**

"Aw man, that was such an awesome introduction! I wish I can show it to King and Stern next time!" A bunch of (mecha-sized) chibi mecha that looks like weird, stylized and mutated versions of a Huckebein applauded.

" _It's now Team T &H's chance to talk about how much they want to win._" Alicia said, which prompted a "We can't compare to that" from her younger sister.

Only now when looking at both mechs did Suzuka realize something: two mechs, even with the same component source, can still looks downright opposite. While the Black Shin used a DGG-01 head with [Sengoku Astray]'s V-fin, the Ymir used a Shin Getter face with the Thrudgelmir's head. The Ymir have the Shin Getter's shoulder with the Thrud's sword in standby form installed into the shoulder, making the black-blue-white color separation more pronounced when it goes along with the Thrudgelmir arm, while the Black Shin have DGG-01's shoulders and upsized Astray arms. The Ymir uses the Thrud's body, with the Shin's thighs and Thrud's leg, while the Black Shin use a Shin Getter's body and legs. And that's not talking about the coloring yet. Fundamentally, these two mechs are aesthetically different, but functionally are the same: high-speed attacker with next to no armor.

Strangely enough, the Black Shin doesn't look too much like a Getter, yet the Ymir looks like something Ken Ishikawa would've thought up if he was still alive. They both have kickass capes, though.

"This girl is a Super Robot pilot as well..." Suzuka said.

"She has a pretty crazy name, too." Arisa commented.

"Her real name is Levi Russell. Her teammates all refer to themselves by their duel name when they're in a match." Alicia explained, getting an "Oh~" from the girls.

"Hey, Fate-chan. What are those cute little things that are around her...?" Nanoha asked.

"Ahh. They're called "Ally NPCs". When you don't have enough members on you team, you can summon whatever mechs with whatever pilot you like from the cards you have to serve as NPCs. It looks like Levi summoned all of hers using her own pilot card." Fate explained, as the Bergelmir was playing around, with one somehow munching on a lollipop, one is playing with it's rifle and the last one is apparently, in a twist of basic mechanics and physics, HUNGRY.

" _Okay! Today's duel stage is 'Abandoned City on the Ocean' stage!_ " Alicia announced.

" _The obstacles on this course are the towering skyscrapers. The checkpoints are in between them. It's a simple stage. They will do two laps of the course with a short break in between! Any mech that are defeated will be immobilized and will have reduced weapon range for the round, but it is still able to provide artillery support!"_ Amy explained.

"Since we have to fly through all of this twice, I think we should have the non-regenerative mechs take it slow and steady on the first lap. We need to conserve our energy for the next round, too." Arisa said.

"Alright, with the explanations out of the way, let's get his race started!" Alicia said as the girls get into position.

"On your marks...

Get set...

GO!" The mechs burst out of the starting position at full speed, with Levi charging ahead.

" _Levi is the first one out of the gate! She charges forward, leaving the rest of the racers far behind~"_

"She has a Lightning-type avatar. Lightning types are the best for any kind of high-speed maneuver" Amy explained as the Ymir started flying in the wild, sharp turn-filled patterns that is indigenous to the Getter series. Levi's Ymir held out a gigantic sword, cutting down any targets that was close enough for the blade to cut on it's flight path, fully utilizing the blade's-

"CRUSHER! IT'S A CRUSHER!"

-the CRUSHER sword form's length, while smashing through any targets that blocked her path... the very, very, VERY few targets , since the course was designed so that a person without remote weapons can only focus on either winning the race or destroy all of the target

"However, she isn't actively seeking targets! Could this be her strategy to win?" Alicia rightfully questions Levi's strategy.

 _'My plan is to fly straight to the finish line while spamming Accel and let my Ally NPCs get the points... I'm a genius~'_

"Oh, what's this? There's a figure coming from behind Levi..." Amy commentated. "It's T&H's Fate~!"

The Black Shin catches up, it's artificial mouth smirking, mimicking it's pilot. The black and yellow mech draws out the Bardiche, the gigantic manifestation of Fate's Intelligent Device, and quickly blocked one of the Ymir's sword strike.

"Don't think just because there aren't gigantic fire-spitting drills behind my back doesn't mean I don't have them! Observe!" Levi said as Machine Cells gather around the Ymir's arm and formed a drill.

"Oh, yes. Magneto wished he could be as awesome as I am. He have his "Auschwitz go away" thing and I have my Machine Cells!" Levi bragged as the drill starts spinning and lightning sparks started appearing around it. The fist also started shaking violently.

" _ **TSURANUKE! CHOU GOURAI HAKAI KEN!** (Breakthrough! Super Lightning Destruction Fist!)" _

Levi boisterously declared as she shoot her drill arm at Fate, and launch it did. Shaking, roaring, tearing through the air like an anti-kaiju battleship, it headed for Fate at mind boggling speed... only for Fate to dodge it easily.

"My awesome sis has a Lightning type avatar as well! She won't be beaten in terms of speed!" Alicia commentated, which embarrassed Fate quite a bit. "Alicia..."

Levi zooms ahead in straight lines at an ludicrous speed, while Fate does smooth aerial drift as she tries to overtake her.

"Though they're both high mobility Super types, their playstyles are exact opposites! It's great to watch~" Amy commentated. She then noticed a disturbance in the stage. "Oh, there's a duelist coming up from behind those two...Wait, WHAT?! WHAT THE HECK KIND OF COURSE IS SHE TAKING?!"

The one who take the weird course is none other thaOHMYGODIT'SCOMINGTHISWA-

 ***CRASH***

…

….

…..

SON OF A BITCH! NANOHA, STOP TRYING TO RAM YOUR WAY THROUGH BUILDINGS!

 **[Nice shortcut, Nanoha!]** Don't encourage her, you boomstick!

"I tried using the skill card I got today..." =Maneuver Card – Terrain Break – =

Anyways, the card allows her to break through usual terrain movement penalties or blocking terrains (ex: Walls, Pillars, Barellions...) but at a cost of the mech's HP. But since the Nanorymer has a barrier and HP Regen, well...

* * *

"What an unconventional idea! I-I'm honestly shocked!" Alicia said

"Nanoha-chan, you're quite the powerful one, aren't you?" Amy stating the obvious

" _After her is Arisa and Suzuka. Meanwhile, the Friend NPCs seems to be fighting with one another!"_ Amy commentated.

"Huh? Arisa's movement ratio... She seem to be having problem with the terrain."

Arisa was jumping from roof to roof, her Fang Blades deploy and ripping into the Lions with ease, occasionally sidestepping to dodge a railgun shot or kicking to push back ones that got too close for comfort. But, this significantly slow her down compare to if she was to take the road.

"Whoever placed these units here...must've hated...ground units!" Arisa said as she slugs through the Conn Pod's analog cockpit control platform.

" _You're so stubborn, Arisa~. Why don't you use the High Familiars then?"_ Alicia said.

"Shaddap!" Arisa replied in embarrassment of her favorite weapon's lackluster range.

"Arisa is progressing through the course by jumping! She's certainly utilizing the terrain bonus while making the best of her weapon's abilities and are breaking the targets, too~" Amy commentated as the Rekka Granveil cut through two units using her Flame Whip attack. Suddenly, something was dropped in front of her.

"Oooh! Bonus Boss!" Alicia announced, getting a round of cheers from the audience.

"What's a bonus bo-" Arisa frozed in her tracks as she realized what that Bonus Boss was...

It was a downsized version of a Kaiju, standing around 32 meters tall. Ironically, the third one that the Tacit Ronin killed, too: the Yaibara. The thing was covered in sharp edges everywhere, and beside from it's two elongated arms, it has multiple mantis-like "claws".

"This Bonus Boss is completely not mandatory, but if you kill it, it will net your team a big score! Big enough that it should guaranteed you an 80% of certain win, in fact!" Alicia explained, as the monster roared at the Rekka Granveil.

* * *

 **-Yaibara-**

 **Type: GroundWater**

 **HP: 8600**

 **EN: 100**

 **Mobility: 75**

 **Armor: 1600**

 **Movement: 6**

 **Size: L**

 **A-A/G-A/W-S/S-A**

 **Ability:**

* * *

 **+Kaiju Blue – Deals 400 damage per minute to all enemy surrounding this unit**

 **Roar/(p)/(Sp)/R/1000/2~5/-/+20hit/+20%crt/W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **(- Mobility Lv3)**

 **Tackle/(p)/M/3000/1/-/+40hit/+10%crt/W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **Slash/(p)/M/3400/1/-/+30hit/+40%crt/W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **Bite/(p)/M/3800/ 1 /-/+10hit/+35%crt/W:105/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

* * *

"I'm going for the kill, guys!" Arisa said, her mech charging at the Kaiju.

"Arisa-chan, wait for me! It's a boss, don't take it lightly!" Suzuka said, but Arisa has already begun the fight. She furiously slashed into it's thick hide, causing the beast to roar in pain. As Arisa raised Flame Eyes up for a fiery blade strike, the Kaiju tackled the mech and causing it to fall flat on it's backside.

"ARISA-CHAN!" Suzuka shouted. She was about to come in and help, but a bunch of Lion twin units surrounded her. With the Rekka on the ground, Yaibara started smashing into the mech's neck section, causing Arisa to scream in pain as she was shook around in the cockpit, as the harness for her Conn Pod was nowhere near as stiff and secure as the one of the Jeager units'. As she was toss around, the Kaiju manage to rip it's claw into the Conn Pod inside the neck, ripping into part of her pilot avatar as well.

"Arisa, look out!" Alicia tried to warn her, but it was too late.

"Oh no, competitor Arisa's cockpit is being directly attacked! If her pilot avatar is killed, she'll be forcibly logged out of the game and will be disqualified!" Amy said

Fortunately, the specially designed pilot suits - called "Barrier Jacket" - can provide a high level of protection using in-game "magic", so Arisa only loss was her skirt, half of her jacket and a little part of her shorts. Unfortunately, physical, non-energy beam induced pain is still kept, following Prof. Gendo Ikari's statement of "Pain is an essential part of human senses".

"KYAAAAAAGGHHH!" Arisa's scream of pain resounded through the half-broken cockpit. She did it again.

She tried to copy her beloved grandfather, who was a hero in her eyes, and failed again. She was told so much about him, and yet she can't be like him.

"Assertive". She bullied people instead.

"Tenacious". She's brass, hotheaded and short tempered, but definitely not tenacious. That would require actual victory.

"Being everyone's blade". She become a burden instead. Always the first one to fall.

She then thought to herself, while spotting a bitter smile.

 _'Nanoha and Fate is too far away._

 _Suzuka is surrounded._

 _Well, I hope that they can move on without me._

 _Maybe I'm not cut out to be a mech pilot like grandpa Duc was.'_

The monster prepared to bite down into the cockpit and killing Arisa's pilot avatar, but...

...Suzuka charges in, Snow White – her glove Device with two claw fingers – covered in ice that formed a giant claw, slicing into the monster repeatedly.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND, YOU MONGREL!" Suzuka screamed as she ripped into the beast, then trapped it in ice. She then turns around to start fixing the Rekka immediately. Arisa don't understand. Suzuka was surrounded by a bunch of Lions in Twin Unit Formation. How could she escape this easily.

"H-How did you-"

"MAPW. Twice" Suzuka replied, trying to concentrate on repairing the Rekka.

"You wasted all of that EN just to get to me?! You could've save it for a big crowd and-"

"SHUT UP!" Suzuka shouted. Tears was streaming down her eyes. Suzuka immediately leap out of her cockpit after having the Overfreeze on auto-repair mode and jumped over to Arisa's side and gave her a hug.

* * *

 _Last night, a few hours after the battle with Vita..._

" _Hey Suzuka, I've been thinking..."_

" _Yes, Arisa-chan?"_

" _Maybe...I shouldn't play this game. You guys can go on ahead and play it, but I'm out."_

" _What?! Why?!"_

" _I was the first one to be defeated, and I didn't even scratch that mech's paintjob!"_

" _W-Well, I was defeated too!"_

" _It's because your mech was a support unit, and I drained your energy through my childish 'practice match'! Nanoha was capable of pushing the red mech back, but I can't, and I'm the attacker!"_

" _Look, Arisa-chan, we all fail sometime. But our friends are their to back us up. Nobody has to fight for everyone by themselves. Don't worry about it too much, maybe tomorrow we can ask how Nanoha transform like she did, and then maybe we can get stronger."_

" _...Fine. Good night, Suzuka."_

" _Good night, Arisa-chan."_

 _ ***click** *_

 _Arisa hung up the cellphone, letting out a long sight in the process. She wasn't feeling too good, being the most passionate one at first, but end up dying just as fast. Her mother entered the room, which was Arisa's room. She was probably angry at her father for "being an idiot" again._

" _What did he said, Mom?"_

" _Your father is SUCH a dense idiot! I don't even know how I got him to marry me back then!"_

" _Well, you're angry. That mean it's "manhood comparision" time again!"_

" _Shush, Arisa! Your grandpa Duc Jessop was a hero, you know!"_

" _He he. I know mom. That's why you keep comparing him to Dad, over and over again."_

" _True, it does seem a bit unfair...Nah, your dad's a moron. And I thought men in the Bannings family was suppose to be 'the pinnacle of gallantry, beauty and big bags of moolah'!"_

" _Then again, none of them were among one of the first Jaeger pilots."_

" _Maybe it's just the fact that in times of chaos, men and women become much stronger through their struggle. Like, you know, a person who exercise often is usually physically more fit than a person who just sit around and eat chips all day. This remind me of a story about your grandpa when he was still training that his surviving coworkers once told me."_

" _So, what's it's about, Mom?"_

 _And that night, Arisa heard even more awesome thing about her grandfather, and thought that if she were to be like him, she needs to push herself even further..._

* * *

"We talked about this last night. I KNEW that you would feel inadequate for being the first one to lose, in one shot, too. So I talked to you. I TALKED TO YOU! I thought that I have told you countless time. You. Are. My. Friend. It doesn't matter if you lag behind. We all do it at some point. That's why we have friends.

We back each other up when we fall behind. Everyone is equally important. You don't have to prove anything." Suzuka said with teary eyes.

"I-I know. B-But you guys can do so much..." Arisa said, her eyes also on the verge of tear as well. "And my grandfather, h-he was everyone's hope... "

"Arisa..." Suzuka said "...I don't care who your grandfather is. You are you.

You might be brass, straight-forward and impatient, but you're my friend. And you're just as important to me as everyone else. So, please, Arisa-chan...

...let me assist you."

"...Really?" Arisa asked

"Yes, really. We can do this together."

Arisa wiped her tears off, and smiled gently "Alright. I'm counting on you, Suzuka."

 ***GREEAAAAGHHHH!** * Yaibara roared, finally breaking free of the ice lock. As the girls prepared to return to their cockpit, Suzuka pulled Arisa back a bit.

"Come on! He's not going to keep standing there!" Arisa said.

"I know, but your Barrier Jacket is damaged. Let me fix it up." Suzuka said, then moved her right hand down near Arisa's crotch and her left up to Arisa's chest, which caused the poor blond to turn bright red with embarrassment.

"E-EEEHH?! What the heck are you doing, Suzuka?!" Arisa protested, but before she could physically react, she was covered by light and in a split second, her Barrier Jacket was repaired. As Arisa was flabbergasted, Suzuka simply smiled and jumped back into her cockpit. Arisa only smirked.

"...In the end, I still need you to cool my head down, didn't I ?" She said , then jump back into her now fully repaired Rekka Granveil. They then spotted Levi's gaggle of Bergelmirs coming in, trying to claim the kill. Suzuka was preparing to launch her High Familiar- automatic attack plane that is similar to [Marvel]'s Falcon's little red drone thing- to intercept one of the Bergelmir's, but before she can-

"DIVINE...BUSTAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" One gigantic energy beam ripped through one of the chibi Bergelmirs, causing it to explode and a chibi version of Levi to shoot out of the cloud of smoke into the sky with a "Ding!" noise.

"NANOHA!" Arisa was surprised that Nanoha managed to came back to assist her. "But wait, what about that blue-haired girl?"

"Don't worry about her." Nanoha said reassuringly "Fate is...stalling her."

* * *

"Stop...DOING...THAT!" Levi protested in vain, as every time one of her mech's limb was starting to grow back, Fate just nonchalantly chop it off.

"I'm sorry, but...I can't let you move. Like, at all. Please don't hold a grudge..." Fate said, still hacking away at the Ymir's limbs.

"Y'know, I never knew why they never did this to Deadpool. It seems so effective." Levi contemplated, before a blade narrowly misses her cockpit "Christ on a moped, WATCH IT!"

"Sorry, I slipped!"

" _It seems like my sister have channeled Jotaro's strategy of 'keep breaking the opponents limb every time it regenerates' to keep her enemy down! How uncharacteristic of her!'_ Alicia commentated.

" _Really though, this is turning out to be quite the bizarre match..."_ Amy stating the obvious

* * *

Nanoha fired another energy beam at the Bergelmirs, but missed and received a couple of shot from the Bergelmirs'. Luckily, the barrier and thick armor of the Nanorymer means that the damage is nothing. Nanoha then commanded " You guys focus on taking down the Kaiju. I'll handle the Bergelmirs!" Nanoha then fly into the clouds above, getting the easily-distracted SRW J-based level of intelligence from the bunch of Chivi s- the name of the chibi Levi s – to follow her. Arisa and Suzuka then turned towards the roaring Kaiju, who was charging quickly at them.

"Suzuka, step back and ready the Familiars! I'll get him in your optimal range!" Arisa said. Suzuka nodded, her Gaddeth jump back to get out of the way. The Rekka Granveil readied itself, as seconds away from impact, it sidestepped to the right and grabbed the Kaiju. Utilizing the momentum of the charging beast, she spin it around and then threw it up into a building's top floors, causing the entire top construct to fall on to the Kaiju's head.

"Now THAT'S a giant bara deer in the headlights if I ever seen one!" Arisa said, then quickly blushed as she remembers what "bara" means.

And no, don't Google it.

" _Wooo! It looks like competitor Arisa just threw the target up onto a high building. How would she continue her assult, now that her only option is ranged weapons?"_ Alicia commentated

She quickly snapped back to reality when Suzuka's Familiars bombarded the crash site with countless magic bolts. But, instead of what they were expecting, the half-sized Yaibara was still standing after the attack.

"Arisa, you should try to keep your distance and use the Familiar." Suzuka adviced. Arisa wasn't having any of those though.

"I have a better idea. Suzuka, give me some platforms."

Suzuka knows what Arisa was trying to do "You sure about this ?"

"It _will_ work." Arisa replied, then commanded her mech to run as fast as it can, until it approaches the platforms.

"And...JUMP!"

The Rekka kept jumping from platform to platform, heading towards the Kaiju that's still trying to get itself out of the building's rubble. As she made one last jump, Arisa yelled into the Device that was inside her cockpit.

"Engage all of the afterburners!" The words caught the audience by surprise. It was the same line that the pilot of the Tacit Ronin uttered during June 21st, 2016 at Tokyo Bay. But instead of rising from the sea, the Kaiju was rising from the rubble. It didn't make the scene any less epic though.

" _Ladies, gentlemen, people of various sexual preferences..._

 _History is about to virtually repeat itself."_ Alicia said, almost dropping her mic.

At full thrust, the Rekka slammed it's blade into the Kaiju's face, sort of like a bladed punch. This threw the monster into another building, along with giving it a new stab wound in the head. The secondary brain must be holding up pretty well, as the monster kept roaring weakly.

"Eat fire, you faux-dinosaur piece of crap!" Arisa shouted, as Flame Eyes charged up for a finish move. At the same time, the beast leapt toward her from the other building. She knew that her grandparents have a hard time taking this sunovabitch down, but she have one thing that they didn't have.

A friggin flaming whip.

"FLAME WHIP! CUT THROUGH MY ENEMY!" Arisa shouted, in full English. The blade proceeded to lash out and cut the kaiju in half mid-air. As she was about to congratulate herself, she remembered something:

Her blade was a blade of fire. And fire doesn't cause large friction. And the lack of significant friction means the speed of the mass won't decrease.

"The burning corpse is coming right at me, isn't it?" But before the two piece of half-charred Kaiju meat could hit her dead on the face, the Overfreeze Gaddeth have flown up at high speed and ripped the two pieces of meat into small chunky salsa bits that rained everywhere. The down size is, now there's Kaiju Blue over both of them, since Arisa only cauterize the two half, not the _millions and billion pieces of kaiju meat bleargh._

"Sorry! I was afraid that a big piece would get to you, so..." Suzuka apologized quickly, but Arisa just laughed.

"And you didn't get covered in it? Please, we're even. We're both covered in what is basically pee." Suzuka giggled at Arisa's comment, which would likely to cause a biologist and a chemist to throw a fit of ammonia-related rage. Arisa then spread out her hands, and said.

"Hug me."

"E-EH?!"

"C'mon, I can't fly, so I need to hitch a ride, okay?"

"...Okay!" And with that, the Overfreeze Gaddeth hugged the Rekka Granveil from behind and fly towards the finish line...which was still a long way ahead.

"Jeez, why can't you hug me properly~"

"Arisa-chan, the Granveil's chest is too pointy. I can't hug you with THAT in the way."

"Aww man..."

"Hey, Arisa-chan."

"Yeah?"

"Your grandpa is the pilot of the Tacit Ronin, correct? First Japanese Jeager, Mark 1. Duc "Duke" Jessop and Kaori Jessop, daughter named Shana Jessop, later married and change her name to Shana Bannings, yes?" Suzuka said, knowing about Arisa's mother being the daughter of the pilots. Quite interestingly, her grandma also once served as one of the support ops for the Tacit. That's also why she wanted to be an engineer: stories of how Duc and Kaori overworked the machine and constantly get scolded for it is fun, but the tales behind the construction and maintenance, not to mention retrofit, of Jeager that her grandma tell is downright inspiring.

"Yep, that's him alright. Did you know that my grandma's father used to be a puppeteer for low budget tokusatsu series?"

"Surprisingly, no, I didn't. But anyway, your grandfather. He didn't win the war alone. In fact, I remember him dying before it ended. I remember my history well. During his fourth battle." Suzuka stated. Arisa won't deny it, because it was the truth.

"But my grandma also served as the Tacit support ops, and let me tell you, for as good as history made him to be, he's still a human being. My grandma told him that he was really similar to you: hotheaded, a little jumpy on matters and usually don't like to sit back if he can prove himself. But he never went on alone or think that he was bellow others. He considered himself just as a person in a group, who was suppose to fight together. That's why, out of three kills-"

"-two of them was team kill. One was with some Jeager that I forgot the name, and the other was with Coyote Tango, the one who saved "The Daughter of Tokyo". Mom told me so. But only now did I realize that those two weren't cannon fodders to absorb some damage for grandpa's Jeager."

"SERIOUSLY?! The one who killed Onibaba. CANNON FODDER!?"

"Well, it DID have a pair of cannons..."

"MORTARS! AND REALLY NOW?!"

"Jeez, jeez, I'm sorry, 'kay?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, over at Nanoha..._

There's a bunch of dead Bergelmirs at the Nanorymer's feet. The Nanorymer then flown away at high speed towards the finish line. So anticlimactic.

Fate saw Nanoha was lagging behind a bit, and the fact that now they've secured a hefty score already, immediately flew back to form a Twin Unit with Nanoha so she can utilize her [Accel] Spirit Commands to speed things up. It would be her downfall, though, as that gave Levi's Ymir a chance to regenerate her top half and part of her propulsion system.

"Oooh, you think you're so smart, ruining my genius plan, eh? Well think again, cheeky lil' buns!" Levi boasted, as she quickly check the status of her mech. "Hmm...just enough EN to use "it"... The conversion should be rough, but it's better than nothing."

The decorative jewels on the Ymir's bulky shoulder pops out, then transformed into her trustworthy Vunificus Crusher. The weapon then shifted, transforming into a trident-like form. Then, from that "trident" sprouted a gigantic beam of lightning and thunder. Levi kept flying, flying, lengthening the light blade in the process.

" _C-Competitor Levi is converting her finishing move into a MAPW- Massive Area Pre-emptive Weapon – on the spot! This should drain the EN quicker and decrease the accuracy and damage, but the range of assult would be huge!"_ Ami said, causing the crowd to gasp.

" _ **OUGI! RAIJIN MESSATSU KYOKKOZAN!"** (trans: Secret technique! Thunder Blade Annihilation Aurora Slash.!)_

Levi roared with all her might, then preformed a destructive horizontal slash. A FULL 360 HORIZONTAL SLASH. It caught all of the targets and the entirety of Team T&H. Everything was covered in explosion. Heck, the explosions blew up into more explosions for Christ sake!

"Well, let's see. Female King Gainer, check. Zeorymer on steroid, check. Daizengar that bears the Getter name, check. Mini Tacit Ronin with cool shades, check. Targets, check. Okay, no more surprises!" Levi then leisurely walks towards the finish line, as the last (hastily converted from a EN hogging move) MAPW literally drained all of her Ymir's energy.

And then Nanoha and Fate just jet through the finish line at high speed.

" _Team T &H Nanoha and Fate won the race!" _Alicia announced, causing the crowd to go wild.

This didn't sit well with Levi.

"WHAT?! HOW?! HOW DID ANY OF YOU-"

"Levi, a '-10 hit' rate and a...rather lacking accuracy stat kind of hampers your last attack..." Fate said. But now Levi is just down right depressed.

"Uguu..."

" _Now that they've finished the 1st lap, let's look at the scores so far... Dark Materials is on 80 points, and T &H is on 85. T&H is in the lead!" _Alicia declared.

" _Levi got the most points for targets destroyed, but T &H earned a lot of points from killing the boss and finishing the race~" _Amy explained.

" _There will be a five minute intermission before we start the 2nd lap! So please, take care of your "business" so you don't have an "accident" when watching!"_

Many of the folks utilized this chance to get some refreshment or to go to the loo. The commentators also take this chance to relax, with Alicia happily slurping on a smoothie.

"Good job on the play-by-play commentary, Alicia~" Amy praised.

"What a _sur-friggin-prise._ That fool Levi is losing." IF, is that you?!

"Ah! Hey there, Dearche~" Amy greeted the girl with white, black-tipped hair. Sadly, we can't have IF and her Grungust unit 3 yet...

YET...

"Mmm. It's been a while." Dearche replied.

"Ohhh? Were you worried about how Levi was doing?" Alicia teased.

"O-Of course not! If that bloody idiot loses, it's a loss for our entire team! I can't turn a blind eye to that! So I j-just dropped by to see what I could do about this Python-esque situation!" Dearche pulled a Rin Tohsaka, while at the same time being British.

"Yeah, yeah~ But if that's the story you want to stick to..." Alicia continued to tease, causing Dearche to grumble under her quickly regained her composure "Anyway, that's how it is. May I join the duel?"  
"That's A-OK! Let me get things sorted." Alicia said, but a bright idea hit Amy

"Why don't you join in too, Alicia-chan? I can handle things here by myself."

"Hmmm. But I'm technically still on my shift..." Alicia hesitated, which gives Dearche a chance to utilize her opponent's ego

"I guess you're happy with you current number of losses to me, eh, **LITTLE CHICKEN?** What _a shame._ I thought we could have a rematch of our last battle from the beta...y'know, the one where my Valsiong 3 rode your horse around like a lil' pony? Or maybe it wasn't the "gallant steed" that you said it was.

 _It's just a lil' chicken. Cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheeeeeeep_ " Dearche taunted, finishing off with a _baaad_ impression of Tommy Wiseau. NOBODY pulls a Wiseau on Alicia's mech.

"Heh, heh... That's a very good point you make there, Dearche..." Alicia said, with Amy muttering "She's pissed off now..." behind her.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face with a mech-sized horseshoe!"

"If you want to challenge the might of the King that the Valsiong 3 possess, bring it!" Dearche boasted.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Aaaaand that's it for the FOURTH chapter! Surely, you've witness my love for Pacific Rim and the one-scene-wonder that was Tacit Ronin. And the fact that I kinda like Arisa. One of the down right hotblooded characters from the Nanoha series, but underused? [Focus]!**

 **Don't worry, I won't put Jeagers in. The whole PR thing is like a flimsy explanation of how fully-immersive VR tech comes from Drift technology, and people go nuts about a mecha game is because they were saved by mecha, and therefore the cultural impact still remains. It's like the thing with Betterman and GaoGaiGar, actually. Or to be more mainstream, it's kinda like Marvel's Cinematic Universe and the Fox-owned X-Men, but with one of them being events that happens in the past, instead of two things that happens around the same time yet never gets any mention.**

 **Also, RaisingHeartSetUp, LEAVE A GODDAMN REVIEW, BRO!**

 **Also, thanks for reading, please share this story with other people if you enjoy it, also leave a review, and as always...**

 **I will see YOU...in the next chapter! Bye bye!**


End file.
